my baby shot me down
by words-with-dragons
Summary: "Some day they'll go down together, and they'll bury them side by side; to few it'll be grief, to the law a relief, but it's death for Jinora and Kai." —bonnie and clyde, kainora au. m for violence, sex, and language.
1. Chapter 1

MY BABY SHOT ME DOWN

 **Summary:** "Some day they'll go down together, and they'll bury them side by side; to few it'll be grief, to the law a relief, but it's death for Jinora and Kai." —bonnie and clyde, kainora au. m for violence, sex, and language.

 **A/N:** This fic is co-authored by spiritypowers and I, loosely based off the real lives of Clyde Barrow and Bonnie Parker, as well as the broadway musical "Bonnie and Clyde" while remaining within a nonbending, Avatar-inspired world. Some things will differentiate from the real life outlaws, but the beats of the story are the same. Whether these two will have a happier ending is still up in the air however. This fic is rated firmly **M** for gun and blood related violence, explicit sexual content, and language.

Without further ado, we both hope you will enjoy chapter one. Reviews and reads are greatly appreciated.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

Jinora was nine the first time she saw a gun. Her father wasn't like the other men in town, with his distaste for hunting, and a genuine love for his wife. He never had affairs, only four children with the same woman. People said it was because his first two had been girls, but she knew her father loved them all the same regardless of gender.

So she didn't know how her father had raised a good young woman who had such bad luck with cars.

At least "car trouble" was a decent enough excuse for being late to work—not that she cared much about the job itself, and wouldn't have minded if one day the diner mysteriously burned up in a fire—but for every hour she was late and without a good excuse, her boss would withhold that hour's money, and she'd have to come back with even less than her usual meager salary.

And these days, money was sorely needed and hard to come by, just like water in her little drought-ridden town.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath, giving the car a good kick, more out of frustration than thinking it would actually improve anything.

"Engine trouble?"

She turned to see a young man strolling up the street, brown hands tucked into his pockets with sleeves of an off-white shirt rolled up to his elbows. He was handsome, a little grimey with some stubble, and the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Engine trouble," she confirmed, casting an annoyed look at her beat up car. The green paint was chipping off bit by bit everyday. "And oil trouble, tire trouble—"

He chuckled with one of the most pleasant laughs she'd ever heard in her life. "Could I offer you a hand, then, miss?"

She smiled. "Couldn't hurt." She tucked the loose strands of hair framing her face behind her ears, the rest of it swept up in a bun. Her brown hair matched her eyes, as did her pale pink shoes and her thin dress. Thank goodness she didn't look like a complete mess.

The man strode forward and opened up the hood of her car, coughing away the plume of smoke. "Shit. This really is shot, ain't it?"

Jinora leaned against the car, glancing down at him with a smile. "What gave it away?"

He twisted and tightened a knob, smearing grease over his hands, and then gave the metal hunk a slight whack, just for good measure. "That might do it. An' the tire?"

"Probably drove over a pothole again. These damn roads."

"You got a spare?"

"Yeah, in the back, but my father never taught me how to put it in."

He nodded towards the trunk. "Luckily, you have me. C'mon." They went round to the back, and she undid the latch that held the trunk down together. The man lifted it up and then hauled the tire into his strong arms, carrying it over to where the blown out tire was. He got the car jack and set it up. "Put your hands here," he told her, tapping two stems of the jack. She placed her hands on it, and tried to push them together.

"Might need a little help," Jinora said, and he placed his hands over hers, his arms and chest warm against her, as he helped her twist the car jack a few times over. His hands were warm and rough against her smaller, smoother ones. Even when the car was lifted high enough for her to put in the tire, she didn't want him to let go.

He slowly released her hands. "There ya go, miss. Should be good as new."

"Thank you." She stood up alongside him. "I—don't think I've seen you round here before. You from this part of town?"

"Just passing through, mostly." He grinned, ducking his head, and fished out a cigarette from his pocket. "You live here?"

"In the town over, Gaoling."

He took out a lighter. "I might have to do more than pass through, then."

Heat rose to her cheeks, even as a smile tugged at her mouth. "Shouldn't you at least know my name first, sir?"

"With a girl as pretty as you? I don't think I have to."

Jinora, emboldened and trying to fight down her flush, reached over and snatched his cigarette from his mouth, pinching it between her own teeth. "I'll have you know I'm more than my looks."

The man blinked in surprise, holding up his lighter to her as a sort of apology. "My mistake, then, ma'am. Didn't mean to offend you or nothin'."

Jinora took the lighter, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag, smiling. "'M not. Charmed, if anything. Not many men will admit their mistakes."

"Well I'm not like many men."

"Clearly." She took another drag, before handing the cigarette back to him. He slowly took it, pressing it between his lips. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I take the back roads to get to my folks'. They live out in this direction."

She snatched the cigarette out of his mouth again, flushing when he smiled. "You still haven't asked my name. You might wanna do that before you start gabbing about your family to me?"

He grinned again. "Fine. What's your name?"

"Jinora. Jinora Gyatso."

The man's smile widened, and he held out his hand to her. "Kai Fong."

Jinora took it, giving it a firm shake as sparks shot up her arm upon contact. He didn't let go right away, nor did she want him to.

"What're you doing once you finish passing through?" she asked.

"Not sure yet. I have an idea of what I want to do now, though."

She threw him a smile, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why aren't you forward."

"I meant buying you a drink. And maybe hitching a ride? I've had a bit of car trouble myself."

She stepped closer. "And what's in it for me?"

"I can make it worth your while. Even let you keep my cigarette."

Jinora laughed softly. "What an offer." She nodded towards the car. "C'mon, Kai Fong. I do have other business to take care of."

She was stepping away from him to open when the door when there was a sudden wail of a siren. He quickly ducked behind her car, and she glanced at him curiously, leaning across the trunk as the sirens quickly faded away.

"Are...they looking for you?"

"Probably," he said with a sheepish grin. "I uh, got a bit of a record. Car theft, ironically enough. Must be why the one I stole broke down on me, eh?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Were you planning to steal mine from me?"

"You? Nah. It'd be hard to get you a drink if I took your car, now wouldn't it?"

Jinora almost smiled. For some reason… she still trusted him. He was too good natured not to. And that smile… "Get in my car before they come back around, then," she said, despite herself.

He grinned, then got into the passenger's seat, watching as she got into the driver's seat. The ignition and gas thankfully worked. "Hey miss?"

She glanced over at him as they started speeding down the road. "Hmm?"

"Can I trade the drink in for something else?"

"Like what?"

"A kiss." His voice was almost serious.

She snorted, rolling her eyes and trying not to bit her own lips. "Get me that drink, and you might get both."

###

The diner was even more depressing than usual. The booths were thin and barely stuffed, and even if there was never any dust, the counters wouldn't gleam and shine no matter how hard she scrubbed at them. That, and she had to put up with drunk men leering at her almost all night.

God she hated this town.

You would have thought the engagement ring she wore would've tipped some of them off, but apparently not. She only wore it at work, when she absolutely had to, however, so maybe not everyone knew. Still, it was no excuse for the way they'd make no attempt to hide their obvious and gross staring.

That, and she couldn't get Kai out of her mind. She didn't know where he'd gone when she'd dropped him off by the town's small little library, but her mind kept drifting back to his smile. The brightest thing she'd seen in years, since the pollution had started ruining the view of the stars.

She retreated out to the back when more waitresses came for their shift, and slipped out the back door, hurriedly lighting her cigarette.

"Thought I might find you here."

She glanced up and saw Kai looking at her with a small smile. She returned it, offering him her cigarette. "How'd you know?"

"Asked around for a Jinora and someone pointed me in this direction." He declined her cigarette. "Rough night?"

Her lips twitched upwards. "I could certainly use that drink."

"You 'bout to clock out?"

"Does it matter?"

He grinned, then offered her his arm. She took it, curling her fingers into his sleeve. He was wearing the same shirt was before, and he was handsome even in the moonlight. His smile faltered, though, as it glanced down at her hand. "You got a ring on your finger?"

Jinora retracted her hands, twisting her ring over her finger. "Oh, um… just some man my parents want me to marry."

"You don't wanna marry him?"

"No."

"Then take the ring and pawn it off. Use the money for yourself."

She didn't want to admit the idea had crossed her mind a few times. "Don't you think that's selfish?"

"Sometimes you gotta be a little selfish in life, to be happy. To have what you want."

"Why do you steal cars, then?" she asked.

"Started and couldn't stop, once the cops got whiff of it." He tossed her a grin. "But it makes life real exciting. Makes you live every moment like it's your last, even if they won't shoot at you for it."

"That sounds dangerous."

"Better than living a boring life, I think. I've been in this town for near six hours and it's like a graveyard. Nobody leaves and ain't nobody comes. Same old stories, same old money."

"Same gross old men," she grumbled, and he frowned.

"One of 'em touch you?" he demanded, an edge in his voice.

"Not today," she said. He frowned.

"Slimy bastards," he muttered, eyes burning with intensity. "You must want more than this, Jin."

They walked under a streetlamp, and the light shone on her face. She let go of his arm, hopping onto the small pedestal under the lamp and doing a spin around it. "So much more," she said, full of a strange kind of quiet hope. "A writer. Anything to get out of this damn town. I'll miss my family, but… God it's suffocating. I just want to be able to breathe. I don't even care if anyone misses me, I just…"

He stepped closer, right in front of the street pole, looking up at her. "Then why don't you leave?"

"With no money and a car that can barely make it to the next town over before running out of gas? Got nowhere to go, for starters."

"Go anywhere. Everywhere. Write about every place you see and sell it in the papers."

Jinora smiled. "I wish I could."

"Why not? You got a brain in that pretty head of yours. Now you know how to fix a car if it broke."

"I'd be fixing mine every two miles."

"Maybe you just need a better car. Or someone with a better car."

Jinora tilted her head to the side, her throat surprisingly dry. "Are you referring to yourself, Mister Fong?"

He placed his hands on her waist, and gently lifted her off the small pedestal, placing her on the ground in front of him. "And what if I am?"

She forced herself to look him in those green, green eyes, and ignore the way his hands felt like fire on her waist, even through her apron. "I'd think it's crazy, for starters. Getting a drink with a girl you've spoken to for maybe thirty minutes and then whisking her away to some grand neverending adventure the next moment."

"You're just saying that so you won't say yes right away."

Her lips thinned. "And why on Earth would I say yes to you?"

"Because you want to get out of this town as much as I want you. You're fascinating."

She ignored the rush of heat flooding her cheeks. "If you think I'm going to sleep with you just for a ticket out of here, then—"

"No, ma'am. That's not what I meant." He stepped away, suddenly bashful. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want. I'd be perfectly happy with just your company. I think you're brilliant and I'd like to get to know ya better, that's all."

"That's all," she repeated flatly, arching an eyebrow.

He held up his hands in surrender. "That's all."

She stared at him for a while, then asked, "Are you still gonna get me that drink?"

"If you'd still like it, then yes."

Jinora reached behind her and undid her bun, letting her brown hair fall in loose waves around her face. "Let me change, then, first. No peeking."

He faced away from her. "On my honour, ma'am."

She sighed, hurrying back to the back room where all the girls kept her clothes, only grabbing hers so she could be as quick as possible without getting caught and dragged back to work, and then darted back over to the bushes where she'd left Kai waiting. She dove behind some bushes, pulling off her shirt and apron and then her skirt, shimmying out of them. She glanced behind her shoulder to see Kai standing the other way, with his hands clamped over his eyes to boot, and something in her softened.

So he really was nothing like most men.

Jinora yanked up her skirt and pantyhose, and then pulled on her blouse and a small shawl draped over her shoulders, in case of the cold. She was doing up the buttons of her blouse when she paused at the one that would ensure the part of her bra between the two breasts would be fully covered. She did it up but left the other two unbuttoned. That was rather harmless, wasn't it? Just a tiny bit of cleavage?

She came out from behind the bush, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. "You can look now."

He removed his hands, and then slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at the hand she had on his shoulder, her left one. "I like you better without the ring."

"I know the feeling," she admitted, having tossed it into her purse. "Now, that drink of yours?"

###

Kai paid for their drinks before they left the stuffy bar at the corner and found an old park bench, and she didn't ask where he'd gotten the money. They sipped on bottles of cheap beer as they looked up at the stars, and Jinora pointed out constellations she knew, and he listened attentively.

"My little brother loves stars," she revealed, and Kai grinned.

"You got siblings?"

"Three. Two brothers and a sister. All younger. You?"

"Got a bastard brother named Skoochy, but we don't share any blood."

Jinora smiled. "That's the best kind of family, sometimes."

"Yeah, he's a little shit." But Kai's voice was fond, and so was his smile. "And your parents?"

"Wonderful, if a little strict. At least my father can be. He's older, and a professor. Retired now. My mother has her hands full with the rest of us, and she's usually endlessly patient. I don't know how she does it. What about your parents?"

"My mother and my stepfather are the best people in the world. They wanted me to have more out of life, than… this. It's the one time I regret the life I've chosen. Knowing I've let them down somehow."

"I'm sure they're proud of you in their own way," Jinora said, laying a hand on his arm. "After all, you know how to fix a tire. And you're very kind."

He rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears turning red. "Thanks. That's real nice of you."

She squeezed his arm, before setting her empty bottle down. "Kai, do you have a girl waiting on you?"

It made him look at her, watchful and still bushing a little. "Haven't met a girl patient enough to wait on me yet."

"Would you like to have one?"

He leaned in. "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting for long."

She flushed. "Not me," she mumbled. "I-I meant, in general."

He smiled knowingly. "Maybe. If she was the right one."

"Besides," Jinora said, trying to keep her voice even, "wouldn't you prefer a girl who can keep up with you instead of having to wait?"

"There's not many women who want this time of life. Who are willing to go with a man who can't marry 'em." He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes growing a little sad as he looked away from her, and down at the pavement instead. "Y'know growing up, I'd always thought I'd be settled down by now, but I'm running more than ever."

"Couldn't you just pick a small town and start over?"

"It'd have to be a far enough town. And who knows if I could start clean, y'know?"

Jinora looked up, biting her bottom lip, and her eyes lit up. She nudged him in the shoulder. "Look, a shooting star. Maybe you can figure out what to wish for."

He looked at her instead of the sky, and she watched as his eyes flickered down to her lips. "I think I already know what to wish for," he said softly.

She'd known this man for less than a day. She was engaged. He was a wanted criminal, and getting anything more than a drink with him would be foolish.

And she hadn't done nearly enough foolish things in her life.

She grabbed his collar and her mouth crashed into his, and she was surprised by the softness of his lips as he coaxed her into something less greedy and more hungry. She sighed softly against his mouth, drawing closer when he wrapped an arm around her waist, even shifting almost into his lap. His mouth was warm and tasted like cheap beer and something else that was utterly intoxicating, as her lips parted under his and his tongue slid into her mouth.

Jinora let out a quiet moan before she could stop it. His fingers curled into the fabric of her blouse at the small of her back, and she knew if he took her back to his car and had his way with her, she wouldn't object.

But he pulled away, the tip of his nose brushing hers as he stared at her. "Jinora." He licked his lips. "The day after tomorrow, when I leave… come with me."

"That's crazy," she said quietly.

"I know."

She bit her swollen lip. "I want to," she admitted. "But I just… I don't know."

"And you think I have this all perfectly planned out either?" He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, his fingers lingering at the curve of her cheek. "We'll go anywhere, everywhere you want to go. And you can write while we're on the road—you can mail it in to publishers, right?—and you'll never run out of things to write about, we'll find inspiration everywhere…" His eyes were pleading. "And if you change your mind I would bring you back home, or anywhere else you wanted to be dropped off at. I promise."

"I want to," she repeated. "But I don't know if I can trust you like that, I—I've always done the smart thing and this is a big chance that can't be taken back under any circumstances, and—and we've only known each other for a day, not even. How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not," he said honestly. "I just—something feels right with you. Like the world's on its proper axis, now, and it's spinning the way it should have been all this time, but it wasn't."

Jinora's heart was pounding madly in her chest. "I...I need a day. To...think."

"If you decide you want to come," he said softly, "meet me here, the day after tomorrow. At noon."

Jinora swallowed, but nodded. "Okay. I'll still see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Of course. It still seems like I have some convincing to do, don't I? I'll have to use more of my charm," he joked, and she laughed faintly.

"I hope it works," she said, her cheeks burning.

"Me too. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Her smile brightened. "Yeah. I'd like that."

###

Kai pressed a kiss to her cheek when they got to the front door, and nearly went back to his car when Jinora tugged on his arm. "Do you want to come inside?" she asked. She didn't want him to go just yet, and it wasn't like they'd do anything reckless in her family's kitchen, and she shared a room with her younger sister anyway, and Ikki was a light sleeper. She could trust herself to do this.

He blinked, holding back an earnest but surprised grin. Clearly he didn't want to leave her company yet either. "Oh—you sure?"

"Yes. I can make you tea, or something of the sort, if you'd like. My family's probably already asleep, I usually get home late anyway."

She put her key into the golden lock, the door a dark wood, the house painted a pale yellow colour that seemed dull in the moonlight. She tugged him along and they went in as quietly as they could, stumbling into the kitchen when a floorboard creaked under them.

Jinora put a finger over her lips, but was trying to fight a smile as Kai laughed soundlessly, before turning on the light in the kitchen.

"Jinora?"

They both froze at the new voice. Jinora watched as her father stepped into the kitchen from the living room that doubled as his study, with only a few inches of clearance between the top of his head and the ceiling. She glanced at Kai, only a couple of inches shorter than her father, before trying to manage as innocent of a smile as she could. "Dad," she said bracingly, "I didn't know you'd still be up."

"I got a visit from LingShi earlier this evening," he said, his already stern face grave, the lines around his grey eyes more pronounced.

"Oh?"

"He didn't see you at work today." He glanced at Kai. "Who's this?"

"I-I left work early," Jinora said. "And, um, this is my friend, Kai."

Kai stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Tenzin didn't shake it. "Jinora, may I have a word with you? Alone." His tone made it clear it wasn't a request.

"Wait here," Jinora murmured to Kai, before following her father out into the living room.

"Jinora, what are you doing? You're engaged."

"That doesn't mean I can't spend time with other people," she mumbled. "We met earlier today when my car broke down, and he helped me fix it. We got drinks together. What's wrong with that?"

"Pulling you from work? Keeping you out late at night? Jinora, there are a lot of things wrong with that."

Jinora frowned. "Those were my choices. And he's been a perfect gentleman. More of a gentleman than LingShi is, anyway."

"That is your future husband—"

"Who I don't even want to marry," Jinora said. Tenzin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jinora, I won't be here forever," he said quietly. "At least LingShi and his family still have money—"

"I'm tired of being engaged out of fear of becoming even poorer than we are," said Jinora. Tenzin sighed tiredly.

"One day with that boy and you're already talking like this—"

"I've been thinking this way for a long time. I'm just tired of keeping it all bottled up. I hate LingShi, and I hate this poor, stupid town, and I hate how it's suffocating me. I'd rather be poor and as happy as I can be, than married to that monster, regardless of his money." Her chest was heaving, brown eyes blazing as she looked up at her father, silently begging for him to understand.

"Then what will you do?" Tenzin said quietly. "We live in a world that has little to offer, even less to a young woman like you. Where will you go?"

"Anywhere but here. I want to see and do things and I want to write about them. And I don't need the world to offer me anything for me to take what I want, I—" Her lungs were burning, and she thought about sitting in a car with Kai like she had that afternoon, only doing that everyday instead, with the windows rolled down, and the wind blowing through her hair. "And I know what I want," she said.

"And what is that?"

Jinora rushed towards the coat rack and grabbed her coat. "Goodbye, daddy. I'll—I'll write you all a letter and send it."

Her father grabbed her arm. "Jinora—"

"You can't stop me—"

"At least—" Tenzin swallowed hard. "Let me hug you goodbye."

Jinora paused, then turned towards her father, stepping into his tight embrace. "I'll be okay," she whispered.

"Just write as soon as you can. And come back to visit," Tenzin whispered back, tears trailing down into his beard.

"Of course I will." She kept her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them and pressing a kiss to his bony cheek, before pulling away. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Be safe."

She nodded, then pulled on her coat, quickly rushing upstairs to pack a few extra clothes, some books, a notebook and her favourite pen in a handbag before going back down to the kitchen, where Kai was still waiting with his hands in his pockets.

He looked up, bashful. "So is your father kicking me to the curb—"

"Let's go."

"What?"

"Are you taking me with you or not?"

His face changed from confusion to joy, and he grinned. "You still wanna come?"

"Obviously." She smiled despite herself, grabbing his arm. "C'mon, let's go."

###

It turned out they needed a car first. Kai gathered his things from the dingy little motel he was staying in, similarly had it all stuffed in a bag. A harmonica, clothes like the one he wore on his back, a golden key and a wad of bills. Normally, he had explained, he just sleep in his car, but this was one of the rare cases where that wasn't the case. It'd be fixed soon enough, anyway, just as soon as he got a new one.

"So," he said, still almost giddy with the knowledge that she was coming with him after all, as they stood in his dimly lit hotel room, "who's got the nicest car in town?" It felt like a dream, better than a dream, as dreamlike things happened all the time at three o'clock in the morning.

"LingShi Chow," she said immediately. "And he's got three; the only reason he'll miss any of them is pride."

"Perfect. I heard of 'im. He cut programs with the poor to fill his own pocket. It was in the papers a few months ago, wasn't it?"

"He'll be so pissed," she said with a smile. "His fianceé and his car getting stolen away by a stranger."

"That rich bastard is your fianceé?" Kai said in surprise.

"Was my fianceé," Jinora corrected him. "We'll pawn the ring up at some shop a town over or something, just like you said."

Kai wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush to him. "I like the sound of that, baby."

Jinora blushed. "Baby?"

"You don't like it?"

She smiled, then kissed him hard. "I love it," she said, her forehead resting against his. "God, something about you just makes me feel like…"

"Like anything's possible?" he finished, and she nodded. "I know what you mean. Now, you know the way to where the car is?"

"He never keeps them locked, either. Thinks his gates will keep everyone out. But he'll open up the gates for me, if he thinks I'm gonna finally pay him a nighttime visit."

Kai played with the collar of her blouse. "You naughty girl," he hummed, the corners of his mouth curving upwards, and she giggled, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling away.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go steal a car."

###

It was close to four AM when Kai found the car and started picking the lock. Jinora hovered nearby, both their bags slung over their shoulders, as she kept a lookout. Only a few windows of the Chow mansion were lit, but they would only have maybe fifteen minutes before LingShi started wondering why she wasn't in the mansion when she'd been there at the gate.

"There we go." The door sprung free with a click, and Kai grinned as he slipped into the driver's seat and started to hot wire the thing, making sure first that there was plenty of gas.

Jinora threw their bags into the back seat, and then climbed onto the passenger's seat. "The entrance is that way." She pointed to a back road leading away from the lush gardens and towering mansion, an eyesore and luckily a blind spot when it came to looking out windows. He drove out of the driveway with quick precision, making a sharp but steady turn onto the dark streets, and quickly picking up speed. Adrenaline rushed through Jinora's veins as they left the mansion far behind, knowing that within the hour LingShi would come back to find both a car and a fianceé missing.

They sped through town, until it became nothing more than a speck and dusty, desert plains stretched out on either side. They drove until the sky started turning pink and gold with the sun rising over the horizon.

Jinora looked out the windows, catching some of the rising sun in her eyes. She hadn't been this happy in… God, she couldn't even remember.

"The ground looks like gold at dawn," she murmured. "I never noticed before."

"Looks like you have your first thing to write about," Kai said, glancing at her fondly. "It can be the first thing you do once we park. You can start a journal."

Jinora looked over at him, her eyes catching on the hollow of his throat as he swallowed. "It's not the first thing I want to do," she said softly. The corner of his mouth lifted.

"Yeah?"

"We've been driving long enough?"

"We should probably wait until we get to the next town over," he said. "Just to be safe. But we still got a lot of other things to discover about each other, first, don'tcha think?"

She pouted, even her eyes were lit up like lanterns. "What's your favourite colour, then?"

"Yellow."

She was suddenly grateful that one of the handful of dresses she'd chosen was a pale, sunny, yellow. She was about to say hers was yellow, too, but something in her found that it wasn't quite true anymore, and instead she said, "Mine is green."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, the deepest green she'd ever seen. "Really?"

"Really."

His smile widened. "Alright, then. What's one of the things you've wanted most but could never afford?"

She thought very hard, then said, "A typewriter. My penmanship is nearly perfect so readability isn't a problem, but it'd be nice to be able to finish novels in a little less time than it takes me just writing by hand. Plus, my pen has a worse time keeping up with my head than a typewriter might." She sighed wistfully, then glanced at him. "And you?"

"A car like this," he admitted. "A house with a yard. My folks and I grew up in a dingy little place with the tiniest lawn I've ever seen."

Jinora filed the information away, and decided it was her turn to start asking the questions. They were going to be equals in this, after all. "You ever fire a gun?"

He gave her a quicksilver, cheshire cat grin. "Loads of times. You?"

"My father only had one in the house for protection, so no."

"I can teach you how to fire a pistol. I got one in my bag. We'll line up some cans on a fence and bang! Gone." He made a shooting motion with his free hand, digging his finger into her side, and she giggled, wiggling away.

"And how old were you when you nicked your first car?"

"Sixteen."

"How about when you first fired a gun?"

"Nine."

"Nine?"

Kai's expression soured, not out of annoyance, but some deep seated sadness. Something like marrow in his bones. "Had an asshole for a dad before my stepfather came into the picture."

Jinora was quiet for a moment; it was a common story, far too common in the town she'd grown up in. "He hit you?"

"He hit my mom more," Kai said quietly. "At least now I know I could hit back." He tried for a smile. "Ask me another question."

"You like talking about yourself?" Jinora teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked, as his smile grew into something more genuine. "I like hearing you ask about me."

Jinora chuckled, then asked, as heat rose to her cheeks, "Age when you lost your virginity?"

He gave her a sly glance, then said, "Seventeen. You?"

"You don't think I'm a virgin?"

"I think you're good at acting like you are."

Jinora rolled her eyes, but was trying not to smile. "Fine. Eighteen."

"Knew it," he said triumphantly, and she laughed. "They weren't from town?" he continued.

She shook her head. "Nice boy, passing through to the next town. He wanted to be a soldier, so it never would've worked out anyway. My father didn't like him much either. What about you?"

"Well you know, I was popular with all the girls—"

"Oh I'm sure," she said, teasing.

"But the girl in question got married to some steel tycoon's son a couple years later and even invited me to the wedding, so that was an interesting experience."

Jinora bit back a giggle. "She didn't."

"She did. The wedding was nice, the best food I've ever had. The husband was kind of a dick, though, some rich pretty boy, but she seemed happy enough anyway." They both laughed again, and he smiled at her. "Tell me more about your siblings. You got three, right?"

"Ikki, she's eighteen and never stops talking. There's Meelo, he's sixteen and as annoying as you can imagine a sixteen year old being. Then there's Rohan, he's ten. He's the one who likes the stars." She looked out the window. "I'm going to send him as many poems about the stars as I can, since no one can get a good picture of 'em."

"We'll send your family money. Maybe someday he can go to school and figure out how to be the first man on the moon, see the stars even closer."

Jinora laughed. "A man on the moon? That's crazy."

"So's runnin' off with some car thief," Kai grinned. "Crazy might just run in your family."

"You don't have any siblings then?"

"An older sister by six years. She'd be a cop if the system would let her, but right now she's trying to get into the workforce in any way she can manage."

Jinora chose not to comment on the irony, a car thief and a wannabe cop being siblings. Instead, she reached over and trailed her fingers over the slight stubble lining his jaw. "You planning on growing a beard anytime soon?"

"Nah. Why?"

"I think it would make you look ruggedly handsome."

He narrowed his eyes at her, smirking. "You mean you don't already think I'm ruggedly handsome?"

"I think you're not bad." She drew her hand away, startled when he grabbed it with his, his other hand on the steering wheel.

"You're running off with a man that you think is just 'not bad'?" he teased.

"Well I guess I just won't know for sure until I get to ride something else," she shot back. It was the dirtiest thing she'd ever said, but she tried to keep her voice steady and flirtatious, even as heat rose to her face.

He glanced at her, and then made the car speed up. "We should reach a motel in three hours. All we gotta do after that is sell the ring and get some license plates to throw anyone off our scent."

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw. "Sounds good to me, baby."

For once, Kai couldn't make the car go fast enough.

###

They sold the ring to the town's local pawnshop and got thirty dollars back for it. Kai used only three of that to get them a motel room for the night, before they found their way to the scrap pile part of town. There were some old rusty cars with license plates rusting around the edges, but still good enough as Kai replaced the one they currently had, and left a few spares in the trunk.

The motel was drab but clean enough when they entered, setting their bags against the locked door before Jinora hopped onto the bed, the springs creaking under her as she bounced lightly. The wallpaper was peeling and sunlight was streaming in from the window, with a dusty dresser against the wall.

"I've never been in a motel before," she said, a soft, content sigh in her voice.

Kai glanced at her as he took off his coat and hung it up on a dresser knob. "You wouldn't prefer those fancy hotel rooms up east?"

Jinora shook her head. "Although if I was staying in one of those with you, I might."

He grinned. "Y'know, it was around this time yesterday that we were meeting each other."

She leaned back as he stepped to stand in front of her, tilting her head to one side. "Is that right?" she mused.

"Figured we should celebrate."

"How?" She slowly spread her knees apart.

He kneeled down between her legs, the tip of his nose brushing hers. "I figured I could give you that ride you wanted?"

"That'd be nice," she breathed, as he leaned in. Their mouths met softly, and he quickly deepened the kiss. She looped her arms around his neck, her fingers curling into the back of his shirt. She let him push her onto her back on the bed, as he rumpled up the bottom of her dress, hiking it up around her hips.

"If you want to stop at any time," he murmured, his eyes surprisingly tender, "let me know."

"I know," she said softly. "That goes for you too, cowboy."

Kai grinned, kissing her softly before pulling away, and looking down so he could undo the buttons of her blouse. He paused when he saw the strap of fabric between the two cups. "Knew you were teasing me last night," he puffed through a laugh. Jinora let out a soft giggle, humming softly through her nose as Kai pressed his mouth to her collarbone.

"I almost didn't do up that last button," she admitted, sighing as Kai undid her blouse completely. She sat up so he could pull it off of her, letting out another sigh when he buried his face in her cleavage as she laid back down.

"They're wonderful," he told her, and she giggled again, raking a hand through his hair and brushing it away from his brow.

"I'm glad you think so, baby."

He pressed his mouth to the inner part of her breast as he reached under her and undid the clasp of her bra, throwing it onto the ground and cupping her breasts firmly. Jinora placed her hands over his, encouraging him to squeeze. He pressed his open mouth hard against hers, and she moaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair as he rubbed himself against her.

"Protection?" he murmured, glad that he was still dressed. He could go out and buy a condom if he needed to. There was a seedy looking bar a few minutes away that probably sold them in a back room or two.

"Already taken care of." Jinora played with the collar of his shirt, and then undid the first button, leaning up and pressing her mouth to his neck. "Baby, this is going too slow." She nipped at his skin.

"I want this to last," he murmured. He looked into her eyes, cupping her face in his hands. "I'm about to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world for the first time. I want this to last as long as possible."

His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she nodded, sighing into his mouth as he kissed her slowly and deeply, undoing each button of his shirt with practiced patience. For him, she would make this last all night. Jinora pushed his shirt off his shoulders, gripping them as she tried to memorize the feeling of his warm skin against her palms.

He pulled off her skirt, pressing slow, warm kisses just below her navel, his fingers skimming along her bare thighs. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to draw her knees together as heat grew between her legs.

"I've heard there's a thing," she said faintly, "that a man can do with his tongue—"

Kai laid one finger over her still clothed crotch. "Would you like me to kiss you here?"

Jinora nodded eagerly, and Kai tugged down her underwear, dropping it on the floor with the rest of her clothes, before gently spreading her legs further apart, and pressing a wet kiss to her inner thigh. Her whole body was trembling as he leaned in, and then mouthed gently at her dripping folds. "Ah—"

Her hips bucked into his face as he swirled his tongue around her swelling clit, and he grabbed her hips and pushed them back onto the bed, holding them firmly as he sucked on her clit till it was completely swollen, and Jinora was writhing underneath him. She swore under her breath, still trembling as his tongue slid down between her folds, slowly licking along her entrance, before sliding his tongue inside. She moaned hoarsely, grabbing at his hair and tugging hard to find some purchase. "Yes—oh God, don't stop—" His tongue curled into a sweet spot and she let out another moan, tight heat coiling between her thighs.

Jinora shuddered and arched into him, crying out as she tightened around him and the pleasure, so intense that she saw stars. The few boys she'd been with before had never made that happen before, and it was overwhelming, especially once it receded and the full force of what had hit her started to sink in. Some dirty romance novels had talked about it, or older women in bars. Back when she'd been engaged, she'd listened enviously, knowing LingShi would never be so concerned about satisfying her like that.

And here was Kai Fong, whom she'd barely known for a day, and he'd already made her come for the first time without even being inside her.

She was still panting as he withdrew his head from between her legs, pressing one last kiss to her inner thigh as he rose and kissed her mouth fully. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, even as he quickly pulled away.

"Was that alright?" he said, slightly breathless himself. "I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, or—"

"That—it was amazing," she managed, her lungs still burning. "Thank you." She blindly reached for the rim of his pants, her fingers hooking on the zipper. "Your turn, baby."

He sat up slightly, straddling her waist as he undid the zipper and button of his pants, before he got off of her for a moment to take them off. Jinora turned her head to the side and watched as he discarded his underwear, too, leaving them both on the floor.

As for well, his cock… He was large (although not the biggest she'd seen) and hard, so it was nice to know she had some effect on him, too. He lowered himself back down on her, his weight settling over hers as he rubbed the length of his cock along her dripping folds. She felt that same pulsating pleasure build up in her again, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, wishing he was already inside her.

"It won't hurt you?" he checked, and she melted.

Jinora shook her head, touching his face. "I want this." Kai leaned forward and let his forehead brush hers, as he slowly slid himself inside her. "Ah—"

"Not hurting?" he checked, pausing. Jinora pushed her hips up into his, taking in more of him.

"I need you all the way in," she whispered, almost pleading. She groaned when he was buried inside her up to the base of his cock, almost filling her completely already. She let out a soft sigh, torn between hunger and satisfaction. He felt so good and he'd barely done anything yet, hard and throbbing between her legs. "Oh, Kai."

"Jinora," he murmured, his breath hot against her neck, and just his voice made her feel warmer. He kissed the corner of her jaw, his hands firm on her hips as he began to thrust into her. She let out a breathy moan, clutching at his shoulder blades as his pace began to quicken. She wrapped her thighs around his hips, drawing him in deeper as they moved together. She moaned with each thrust, a spark of pleasure shooting up inside her with every bit of friction between their bodies, and she gasped softly as his teeth sank into her shoulder when he spilled inside her, hot and thick and dripping between her legs.

"I think I'm gonna come again," she managed thickly, so he didn't stop, though his motions were jerkier and more erratic. Their joint release was coating her inner thighs when she came again, her peak hitting hard and fast, clenching tight around his cock, and he pressed fumbling kisses to her neck as she cried out his name. Even when they both went still, her cunt stayed clenched tight around his cock like a fist, her body reluctant to release him for several long moments.

Kai pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Satisfied, baby?" he asked breathlessly.

"For now," she said, grinning up at him before he kissed her again, and eased himself out of her. For the first time, she felt empty.

She giggled as his mouth trailed down to her neck, leaving a series of soft, wet kisses that were almost ticklish, and she squirmed in his arms, laughing and not trying too hard to get away from his mouth.

Kai was smiling softly when he finally pulled away, setting them on their sides as she stifled a small yawn. "Tired, Jin?" he asked. "I know we've been up all night. I can go get us some food if you want to sleep?"

"No." Jinora ran her hands down his chest, letting her eyes roam over him once more. "I want… stay, for a while longer. I want to look, and feel you."

The few times before she'd had sex there had been none of this soft afterglow. Everything with the soldier had been hurried (and painful in some ways, since it had been her first) and she hadn't wanted anything more than a night with him anyway. She wanted days with Kai. As many as she could get.

He lightly touched her face, cupping her cheek as he kissed her softly. "Look and feel away, baby."

Jinora ran her palms over his warm skin, curiously and slowly exploring his body. The broad span of his shoulders, the gentle beat of his heart underneath his skin, the dark line of hair rising up to his navel. She quickly found the series of scars, mostly along his lower rib cage, thin and often times long.

"How did you get these?"

"Knife fights, usually, in alleyways," he answered, lightly running his fingers up and down her upper arm. "Different ones, over the years."

Jinora nestled herself against him, nosing into the warmth of his collarbone. "But you were always alright?"

"Course. I'm tougher than I look. Things like that heal pretty fast, anyway." He ran his fingers through her hair, and she revelled in the situation, of being taken care of. Of being the centre of his attention. When was the last time anyone had showered so much care on her and her alone? "But I might have to teach you how to patch those sort of things up in case I ever get in a sticky situation."

"I already know how," she said. "My mother was a bit of a doctor in town, as much as a woman can be these days. Accidents can happen on farms far away from hospitals, so she took it upon herself to learn how to patch up some pretty gruesome injuries, and made sure we all knew how to as well."

"Smart woman," Kai said admiringly.

"She is," Jinora agreed. "She'd like you."

"Next time we come by Gaoling I'll have to actually meet your folks, then." He smirked. "I'm sure your father will love that. His little girl with a hardened criminal."

Jinora looped her arms around his neck, drawing closer with a giggle as she hooked a finger under his chin. "Well I certainly do."

Kai's hands fell to her waist, as he pulled her flush to him. "So do I."

Jinora felt something spark in her stomach as Kai's mouth met hers again, and she kissed back far more hungrily, her fingers slipping against the nape of his neck. She braced her legs against the bed and used her strength to flip them over, her hair spilling over her shoulders as she straddled him, eyes dark. His hands dug into her waist as he gazed up at her, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"I think I need another ride, baby," she murmured, dragging her nails down his chest.

"Need?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded without shame, biting her swollen bottom lip. "Do you need me too?"

He leaned up to kiss her, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth and coaxing her lips apart. "Course I do, baby. You stole the breath right out of my lungs when I first saw you. I have to get it back somehow, don't I?"

She smiled. "By kissing me?"

Kai nodded, pressing his mouth to hers again. "Kissing you everywhere and anywhere you let me."

She slid her hands up to his shoulders, angling her hips against his, her eyes glittering. "And by letting me ride you?"

He grabbed her ass, and she gasped in delight when he gave it a firm squeeze. "Of course baby. I want to make you feel good."

"What a gentleman," she purred, before sitting back, and sinking down on his cock. A moan leaked out of her throat as she took him in all the way, adjusting to the new position and still to the way he felt inside her, before she rolled her hips into his. She let out soft cries as he thrusted up into her, until they were moving perfectly in tandem, and she was falling apart above him all over again. She felt herself begin to tighten around him, and he sat up suddenly, pulling her closer so her chest was flush to his as he kissed her fiercely, pushing his hips up into hers as hard as he could.

Her mouth slipped against his, and she buried her face in his neck, panting into his skin. Kai ran his hands up and down her back as he pressed his lips to her ear. "Come for me, baby," he murmured. "Let me take care of you." She could only manage a soft whimper in response, trying to muffle her moan into his skin as she came again, her body trembling as her high faded, amazed and overwhelmed that one person could give her so much pleasure.

She was practically limp against him when he came in a thick flood of heat, shuddering as he filled her to the brim.

Jinora kept her arms tight around him. "Thank you baby," she whispered.

He brushed her hair away from her cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her jaw. "Anytime, babe." His lips were soft against her skin, and she melted into him as he leaned back against the pillows. She rested her head against his chest, and he gently ran his fingers down the hollow of her spine.

Jinora traced lazy patterns into his chest with her finger. "Mmm, I never want to leave this bed…"

"We probably should tomorrow," said Kai regretfully. "Gotta keep moving till we meet up with some of my friends." When she whined softly, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Don't worry, baby. We have plenty of room in the car."

She perked up. "Hmm. Having sex with a handsome man in my ex-fianceé's stolen car? That sounds… amazingly satisfying."

"Glad you think so." Kai pressed a kiss to her hair. "Now, do you want me to go get food, or—?"

She shook her head. "We can get food together later today. Maybe in the afternoon."

"Alright. Whatever you want, baby."

She melted into his arms again, sighing contentedly. Whatever she wanted… well, she had part of it, now, at the very least, and for today—for their first day together—that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _This chapter is largely smut orientated, mainly because our two leads are swept away by each other, romantically and physically. Enjoy! I think this is also a good time to mention that while we're playing with the time period of the American 1930s, we're also not giving a crap of always being historically accurate, so if there are a few inaccuracies, then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ More characters and hints at future plot threads will show up in the next chapter. As always, reads and reviews_ _are greatly appreciated._

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

They were checked out and on the road early the next morning before daybreak, and Jinora rested her head on Kai's shoulder as they drove, one of his hands on her thigh as they headed towards the rising sun. They had their bags of clothing in the back, along with an extra pistol Kai was able to snag from a sleeping security guard on the way out of the motel, and some of the food they'd gotten during their stay.

Kai stopped at a little roadside diner to fill up with gas, before they continued moving on. She'd worn her yellow dress, and he'd made sure she knew how much he appreciated it with a deep kiss before they started driving, and with the way his hand slowly stroked her thigh as they drove.

Jinora listened to the music floating out of the radio in an attempt to distract herself from the warmth of his hand. "What's your favourite band?" she asked.

Kai glanced at her with a smile. "Probably Tahno and the Trumpets. They've got a good groove, y'know?"

"You a dancer?"

"I can be," he said. "If you'd like me to give you a whirl."

She kissed the corner of his jaw. "I would like that very much."

"Next time we stop in a town," he promised. "I'll see if I can find us a portable radio."

"We don't need music."

"Maybe not," he conceded, "but it'd be nice."

"It'd be nice," she agreed, drawing away and resting her head on his shoulder again. She began humming along to the song that played next on the radio, a slow jazz ballad she and Ikki used to dance to in the front of their little house. She smiled when she felt Kai press a kiss to her temple.

"If we can't find a radio soon, I could always dance to the sound of your voice, baby."

Jinora giggled. "You know what I'd really like though? Listening to something like this while we make love."

He grinned. "I think we can arrange something like that. Even as soon as tonight."

She pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. "Mm. Lucky me." She slipped her hand under his shirt, and he chuckled.

"I still gotta drive, baby," he said. "I promise we'll stop at sunset."

She pouted, drawing her finger along the line of hair below his navel. "You can't pull over for just a moment?"

He turned his head and kissed her briefly, before forcing his eyes back on the road. "I wanna give you more than just a moment, babe. Just a little longer."

She sighed, dropping her head onto his shoulder again. Her fingers stayed curled underneath his shirt, but she stopped trying to tease him for the time being. "Fine."

Kai gave her thigh a squeeze. "Now, tell me, what are you going to write about first, when you get the chance?"

She smiled. "The handsome thief that stole me away."

Kai laughed softly. "Really?"

"Really. I think I'll write about the stars next, though. How they look when we're laying on the hood of the car, when everyone's too tired to chase us. I think Rohan would like to read about that. And I can write about my town, so I'll never miss the few good things about it. And I can make a list of what I think the places I want to go will be like, so I can see if I was right when I actually get to see them." She let out a soft sigh. "And I want to write about the first time we made love."

"Your little brother can't read about that," he said, but he was smiling even as she swatted him in the arm.

"That piece would be for you only, dummy."

His smile softened. "Hmm. Maybe you should write a paragraph for every time we make love. Then we'll have pages and pages of it one day."

She smiled. "Like a scrapbook but with words."

"And I can fill sketchbooks with drawings of you," he said. "I wanted to be an artist before being a car thief."

"D'you think you'll still try to become one, if you ever stop?"

"Maybe. There were a lot of things I wanted to do as a kid." He smiled wistfully. "Wanted to be a musician, too. Had an old ukulele before it fell apart when I finally dropped outta school."

"We'll find you another one," Jinora said immediately. "Either we can swipe it from one of those big fancy music stores or find one at a pawn shop."

Kai's smile lifted. "You're really getting used to being on the road with a thief, aren't you?"

"It's not like my family had much money before. We never stole anything, but…" she shrugged. "It's not that much of a stretch, is it?"

"It's not," he agreed.

"Besides, you only take from people or places that already have too much. They had it coming to them anyway." She pressed her forehead against the crook of his neck. "Kind of like Robin Hood."

"I don't know about that. But y'know what we could do together? We could write songs. Or you can write something, a fiction book, and I could draw the pics."

"I'm sure we can figure something out. Now… are we still visiting your folks? That's what you came out here to do, isn't it?"

"It was. I got a phone call while I was in your town, during the day. They had to cancel because the town's sheriff got suspicious. They'll send me a letter of when I can come by again." He kissed her forehead again. "Don't worry, Jin. I really do want 'em to meet ya."

She smiled softly. "And I want you to meet my mom, and all my siblings. I think Rohan would like you a lot."

"I'm sure your father would be pleased to hear that," he said with a wry smile.

"He's just like that with everyone. He'll warm up to you once he sees how right you treat me."

"Don't know about him warming up to me, ever," Kai said, "but I'm glad to know that I treat you right. And smack me if I ever stop," he added, his face so serious it almost made Jinora giggle.

"I will. But not too hard."

Another song came on the radio and she turned it up, singing along and surprised but delighted when Kai joined in, his singing voice deep, and as pleasant as her own. She led in a simple harmony, sighing softly when the song ended.

She had never known she could be this content.

###

They parked in an old lookout on the top of a large hill on the outskirts of the nearest town, the stars shining brightly over them as she tugged Kai into the backseat, her fists curled into his shirt as her open mouth pressed hard against his. They swept their bags and few belongings onto the floor in a flurry of limbs, before Kai held her flush to him, their hips pressed together even if she was half sitting up. Smooth, sultry jazz was playing on the radio when their mouths finally separated.

Jinora looked up at him, and then looked down, sliding her hand underneath the collar of his shirt, needing to touch his skin. She bit her lip as he shifted slightly, squeezing her waist. "Baby, I…"

"I know." He guided one of her hands to the first button of his shirt, helping her undo it before undoing the buttons on the back of her dress and slipping it off her shoulders, running his hands over her smooth, warm skin. "I love you in yellow," he murmured, "made me want to tear this thing off you all day."

Jinora hummed when he began kissing her neck, as she paused when she was almost finished with the buttons of his shirt, sliding her hands up and down his chest. "I wouldn't have minded," she said softly.

"I just might next time." He sucked on her pulse point, slipping a thumb beneath the clasp of her bra as her fingers hooked into the rim of his pants.

"Baby, we have too many clothes on," she murmured. "I want us to be filthy and naked in the back of this car. Let your come drip onto the leather seats. I want you to dirty me up."

Kai stared at her, his green eyes burning with desire when he slid his shirt off his shoulders and went to work undoing the clasp of her bra, nearly tearing it off of her while her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his pants. He dragged her dress and panties all the way off of her until it was a yellow heap on the ground, and she was bare underneath him.

He placed his hands on either side of her head as he propped himself up. "Did that bastard ever touch you like this?"

"No," said Jinora with a sly smile. "But he wanted to."

"And you want me."

"So badly, baby," she managed in one hoarse breath, and he kissed her fiercely, licking up the soft moan that rose from her throat. She whimpered softly as he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue tracing its curve. She ran her fingers down his back, her nails leaving pink risen lines down his skin. "Mm, Kai—"

He laid a hand over her thigh, half gripping her hip. "You want me inside you, baby?" She nodded, raising her hips up to him. He grabbed them, for a moment just rubbing his erection against her inner thigh, watching her squirm impatiently.

She whined, throwing her head back with her eyes closed and giving into the teasing, just enjoying the sensation of how hard he was against her skin. Trying to commit everything to memory. The friction of the leather seat against her skin, his warm weight and firm hands. The fact that they were doing it in the back of her bastard ex-fianceé's stolen car with her favourite jazz playing on the radio.

He began to slide into her slowly, watching her face as his tip pushed into her entrance, hard against her swollen folds. Her face and chest were flushed, and she placed her hands on his forearms, trying to push herself further onto him. A thick strand of her dark hair was stuck to her cheek, almost touching her parted mouth as a moan built in her throat, and her slick, tight walls enveloped him in velvety perfection. He settled his weight over hers, pressing wet kisses to her throat as he began to thrust into her, and she clutched at his shoulder blades, her thighs quivering around his hips.

Jinora nearly lost it right then and there, when he pulled away from her neck and pressed his mouth to her ear, singing along softly to the music. There was a slight jerk in his voice with each thrust, but he kept in tune just the same, murmuring the lyrics in warm, melodic breaths. Jinora sank into the seat, pressing herself more desperately against him, her thighs tightening around his hips. She pressed frantic kisses to his neck and shoulder, mumbling his name into his skin as if it was the only word in the universe.

"And now we're dancing, cheek to cheek."

Jinora let out something short of a scream as she came, her hips bucking hard into his as her walls clenched around his cock, unwilling to release for several long moments. Kai waited until she had gone limp to continue thrusting, more gently, and he spilled inside her, their hips finally going still. She could feel their joint release dripping onto her inner thighs, onto the leather of the seats, and she let out a long, content sigh.

Kai threaded his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her mouth. "Baby?"

"Mm?"

"I love it when you come for me."

She raised her head to look at him. "Well you are the first man to make me come."

He frowned slightly. "Your previous partners were really that poor?"

She took his face in her hands. "It's alright, baby. You more than make up for it." She trailed a finger along his collarbone. "Although that reminds me… we'll have to buy more birth control for me soon, every month or so."

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Of course, baby. Having you like this is priceless."

Jinora shifted underneath him slightly, propping herself up just a little on her elbows. His hands came underneath her shoulder blades to support her, holding her close. "Tell me why," she requested.

"You're so slick and hot and tight," he murmured appreciatively. "Your breasts are so full. God, baby, I want to memorize every inch of you. Every noise you can make. I want to make love to you every night."

She trailed her hands over his upper arms, giving his biceps a light squeeze. "Multiple times a night," she purred, the tip of her nose pressing into his.

A grin tugged at his mouth. "Of course, baby. You want me to give you some more tonight?" She nodded and he pressed his grin against her mouth. "Gimme a few more seconds to catch my breath. Get nice and comfortable in the meantime." He eased himself out of her, sitting back against the seats and trying to catch his breath. He'd had only a few partners before, but knew it would take time before they could have another round together.

He watched as Jinora ran a hand through her messy, sweaty hair, her thighs splayed erotically. Her chest and face were flushed, her inner thighs glistening the moonlight as she hummed faintly along to the smooth jazz floating out of the radio as the songs changed.

He threw her a slight grin, when he felt his energy coming back to him. "Comfortable, baby?"

She nodded, running a hand over her own thigh and waist. "I know they say it's a naughty thing, but sometimes, I would touch myself like this."

Kai's throat went very dry. "Y-you would?"

Her glittery brown eyes roamed over his face. "Mmhmm." She glanced down, and smiled. "It seems you like the idea of that, don't you, baby?"

He was painfully hard now, as Jinora sat up on her knees, legs still spread apart. He managed a smirk as their eyes met. "I like it that you're a naughty girl," he replied, "or you wouldn't be here with me right now, would you?"

"Well I did say I wanted to be nice and filthy in the back of this car," she simpered, as he made his way back to her, sitting on his knees as well. "Will you help me with that, baby?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush to him. "As many times as you want," he murmured, kissing her fully, and she melted into his mouth.

The moon was high in the sky when they were finally finished, thoroughly filthy and simultaneously satisfied. Kai drew up some blankets from the floor, tucking Jinora into the soft cotton, and then left the backseat to turn off the radio and draw up his pants and boxers. Jinora watched contently as he came back to her, and she settled in his strong arms, casting the blanket over him as well.

"Should I get dressed too?" she asked, reluctant at the very notion. She was tired, now, a little sore but mostly extremely comfortable.

Kai brushed her hair behind her ears, shaking his head. "No, baby, it's alright. Just lemme take care of you."

Jinora sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his chest and snuggling into his warmth. "Thank you, Kai."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, Jin. Have a good sleep."

"You too," she mumbled drowsily, already slipping away.

Kai watched her face for a moment, as she slept. Had he seen anything more beautiful or peaceful? Had something so full of endless happy possibilities? He pulled her closer.

He was going to do right by her. No matter what.

###

Jinora woke up first with a small yawn, and smiled when she remembered where she was. Faint pink and gold sunlight was streaming in through the nearest window, caught up in Kai's messy tousled hair, and she could feel the rough fabric of his pants against her bare thighs. God, he was so beautiful, so wonderful and caring. He made her feel like she could do anything, be anything she wanted, go anywhere she wanted.

She snuggled closer to him, not pulling away even when he began to rouse, and half yawned into her hair. "G'morning Jin," he greeted, his voice thick with sleep.

She pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. "G'morning baby."

His eyes lit up, a grin tugging at his mouth as he tugged her closer. "Baby? That time already?"

She splayed her hands against his smooth stomach, smirking slightly. "It is if you want it to be," she said. "I certainly don't mind."

Kai sat up and shucked off his lower articles of clothing, gathering her up in his arms again. Jinora let out a pleased hum as he mouthed at the underside of her jaw. "Eager, this morning?"

"No more than you."

Jinora ran her hands over the warm skin of his muscular back. "I can't help myself baby," she purred. "I want to know _everything_ about you. Starting with this." She flipped them so he was on his back, gazing up at her with an awestruck and lustful expression. She tossed her hair over her creamy shoulders, straddling his waist. Her nails scraped against his stomach. "What turns you on, baby?"

Kai's burning eyes roamed over her, lingering between her legs. "The taste of you, your mouth, your wetness. The flush of your cheeks. Watching you come. Baby… would you touch yourself, for me?" He licked his lips, almost nervously, but mostly with want.

Jinora ignored the rush of heat that rose to her cheeks, reminding herself that he wanted her so badly already. So badly she could feel his hardened length pressing against her inner thigh. There was nothing to feel self conscious or embarrassed about, and hadn't she admitted to doing such a thing only the day before? There was nothing about her he wouldn't accept.

He sensed her hesitation, and laid a hand on her thigh. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said quickly, but she shook her head, placing a hand over his.

"I've just… never done it around another person, much less for another person." She squeezed his hand. "But I want to. I want to discover everything with you."

The corner of his mouth lifted, his chest warm and solid under her hands. "Especially this?"

She smiled, hair falling over one side of her face. "Especially this." She leaned down to kiss him, softly but hungrily, before straightening up again, settling into a newfound kind of confidence. "Now, baby, how do you want me to touch myself? Do you want me to think of you? Do you want me to moan?"

Kai took her hand, and guided it to the apex of her legs. "Touch yourself," he told her, "and think of me. And if you're good, I might help you along, baby."

Jinora gave him a wry smile as she slowly ran her own fingers along her entrance, slick heat quickly gathering. She slipped her fingers between her dripping folds, not quite inside, but almost, as she rubbed her entrance up and down. Her other hand cupped her breast, pinching her hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Used to be harder to make myself come," she murmured, "but I think I might be able to come more quickly this time, now that you've touched me. Like…" She rubbed her clit. "Never thought to touch myself here."

Kai's dark green eyes roved her body hungrily, his gaze lingering between her legs. He watched as her eyes closed, and she let out soft mewls of pleasure as she touched herself. He pulled her closer by the hips, so the back of her hand brushed his hardening cock. His hands moved to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, and a smile tugged at her mouth.

"And of course, it's easier because I'm thinking of you, baby," she said, opening her eyes so they could meet his. "And all the wonderful ways you touch me, like when you hit this one sweet spot with your nice hard cock—" She dug her fingers in deeper, and moaned heavily. Her breathing grew ragged. "Or when your tongue is inside me, baby—you're the only one I'll ever want." She kneaded her breast, curling her fingers inside of herself and whimpering as Kai squeezed her ass in rhythm with the rest of her movements. "Am I being a good girl for you, baby?"

He leaned up and kissed her neck. "Such a good girl," he murmured in between kisses. "Mm, do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," she managed, whining when he withdrew her hand from between her legs, lacing their fingers together and kissing the wet tips of hers. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, and flipped them so she was on her back, pressed up against the hot leather seats and fuzzy blanket.

Kai kissed her, and then dragged his mouth across her jaw, pressing it against her ear. "I want to hear you moan," he told her, aligning their hips. Her free hand raked through his hair. "Can you do that for me?"

Jinora nodded, wrapping her thighs tight around his hips, and rolling her own upwards, grinding against him. "Yes, baby. Whatever you want."

Kai pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then slid into her, her cunt slick and tight around his hard and throbbing cock, and they both moaned softly. He quickly thrusted into her, hard and fast, and she whimpered in his ear, squeezing his hand in encouragement. She moaned loudly in his ear, her chest heaving as he pounded into her.

"Kai," she whimpered, letting out a strangled moan. "Ah—baby, yes—"

He placed his free hand over her breast, kneading it and running his thumb over her pert nipple. "I know," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. "Mm, you're so tight and wet—"

Their mouths met in a fumbling, passionate kiss, as Jinora's hand left his hair to cup one side of his face. "Only for you baby," she murmured, moaning into his mouth as he kissed her deeply, tasting her hungrily. She let out a hoarse cry against his mouth as she came, clenching hard around him.

Kai continued thrusting into her, working himself into his own climax, and she let out a soft moan when he spilled deep inside her, hot and thick and dripping down her thighs. Jinora took his face in her hands, kissing him.

"Thank you baby," she murmured, in between fervent kisses. "You feel so good—"

He shushed her. "You're perfect."

She kept her arms and legs wrapped tight around him, as their hips went still, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, wrapped up in a hazy bliss with his body heat bleeding into hers, and their mouths moving in deep, lazy kisses. When she finally pulled away, she rested a hand on his chest, the tips of their noses touching.

"I want to stay here forever," she murmured.

"But if it was forever, would you love it as much?" he asked, smiling.

She shook her head. "I would love it more."

He raised his head and kissed her brow. "Until tonight, and tomorrow morning, Jin. We really should get going."

She ran a hand through her sweat-dampened hair, sweeping it away from her face, pouting slightly. "Fine."

He smiled slightly at her pout, quickly kissing her before helping her pull on one of his shirts. "C'mon, baby, you know it's only a few more hours till we're in the clear. And you know how fast I drive."

"Still," she mumbled, still pouting.

"I'll make it worth the wait. Really."

Jinora gave him a tiny smile, and Kai grinned. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said, as he climbed over into the driver's seat.

"I sincerely hope you do," he replied with a smile, watching as she drew up a pair of panties and her skirt. She looked wonderful in his shirt, if he did say so himself, especially since there was still a pleasant flush to her cheeks. They clambered back into the front, and Jinora rested her head on Kai's shoulder as he started the car. His free hand slipped beneath her skirt, slowly stroking her thigh.

She turned her head to rest her chin on the brink of his shoulder instead, when they finally stopped for gas a few hours later. "When will we be stopping for good, anyway, baby? What's our destination?"

"A little town called Jung. Some of my buddies are there, and we can settle in a safe house for a week or two before moving on, northward," he explained, starting up the car again. He had switched out the license plate for one of their spares, just in case. "We should be there late this evening, in fact… and we'll have a room all to ourselves."

Jinora kissed him. "That sounds wonderful."

He wrapped his free arm around her waist, as they drove out from the little gas station and onto another stretch of open road. "I can't wait to tear my shirt off you, baby."

Jinora nuzzled her forehead into the crook of his neck. "Mm, me neither. How long till our next stop?"

"About four hours maybe. We can have some of the food we bought, unless you want to stop and grab a bite to eat?"

"Unless that bite is you, then no, we can keep driving."

His grin widened. "You don't wanna start learning to fire a gun till later?"

Jinora glanced at him thoughtfully, then said, "Alright. Just a quick start—I want you tearing your shirt off of me as soon as possible."

###

They stopped at a burger joint and then munched on them as they drove down a lonely stretch of farmland, bringing the car to a halt at a sturdy fence near an abandoned barn. He shifted out of the driver's seat, moving to the back of the car, and stepping over the stray pieces of Jinora's clothing and their bags to collect some cans from the burger joint, and his pistol. Jinora watched as he stepped out of the car, carefully setting the cans up in a neat row along the fence.

"Now, no one should come rolling down this road, so we'll be fine," said Kai, holding up the small black pistol. "And I figure it's good as time as any for ya to learn how to figure this sucker."

She leaned back against the hood of the car, slowly pushing herself up as Kai handed her the gun. She looked at it carefully, noting the weight of it as she turned it over in her hands. "It's heavier than I expected," she murmured.

"You're gonna want to hold it with both hands, at first," Kai said, slowly placing her fingers on the handle. "It'll be hard to keep it steady, but you'll get it with practice." Jinora nodded, slowly holding up the gun with both hands, her fingers tight around the handle. Kai wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands gently lowering her elbows, her shoulders going loose. "Don't be nervous, baby," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "This is just a precaution, is all. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"I know," she said immediately, and managed to steady her grip on the gun. "So, I just aim for one of the cans?"

"Any one you want." He placed his hands on her hips, and she anchored herself in his presence as she aimed, pulling down on the trigger. Her arms jerked back slightly as the pistol fired, and the bullet shot into the wood of the fence, just a few inches away from the can. Kai grinned. "Not bad for your first shot."

Her next shot was a miss too, even if it was closer, before she hit the can dead on and grinned wildly at him. "I think I'm getting the hang of it!"

Kai kissed her cheek. "I knew you would, baby." His smile widened as she turned back, hitting the cans one by one, growing more confident until she fired a perfect shot at the last can.

Jinora relaxed against him, lowering her arms, and twirling the pistol between her fingers. "Looks like I'm just as dangerous as you are now," she teased with a cheeky grin.

He splayed his fingers over her hip, grinning back at her. "You like being with a dangerous man."

"I do," she agreed, her eyelids heavy as she turned around to face him, her gaze resting on his lips. She leaned into him as he pulled her closer, rumpling the material of the borrowed shirt she wore. "No place safer."

He trailed his thumb over her lips, resting them on her chin as his mouth quirked upwards. "You feel safe with me?"

She nodded, pressing the flat side of the gun to his chest. He took it and dropped into the grass, so all their hands were free. Jinora's fingers curled into the material of his shirt and she nipped at his bottom lip, inviting him to take more.

He smiled at her, holding her close. "You're a very hungry girl, Jinora Gyatso," he purred.

"Maybe you should help me with that, then." She ran her hands down his chest, untucking his shirt. She started undoing his belt. "Since you're being awfully slow…"

"Or you're impatient," he said with a smirk, and Jinora wrinkled her nose at him. He pressed his lips to the corner of her jaw, sucking gently on her skin, as his hands curled into the shirt she was wearing. His shirt. "Now, what was that about me tearing this off you?"

"Remind me," she murmured hoarsely, and he tugged the shirt open, running his hands along her skin. He nearly did rip it off her, tossing it aside into the green grass, and immensely grateful she hadn't pulled on a bra as he cupped her breasts.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked. "Here, or in the car?"

"Right here," she managed, gripping his shirt tighter as he hoisted her up, then began to lower her onto the grass. She hiked up her skirt so it was well away from her hips, and watched as he pushed down his boxers and pants. He didn't bother removing her skirt or his own shirt before settling over her, hooking his fingers around the straps of her panties.

Once they were down to her mid thigh, he cupped her bare crotch with one hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I missed this," he murmured. "Missed having you be so tight and wet for me."

Jinora clutched at his shoulders, bunching up his shirt in her hands. The grass was warm and almost prickly against her bare back. "I missed it too, baby." His hand left her crotch, and he angled his hips against hers, rubbing his erection against her dripping folds. "Mm… When we get to the safe house, I want you to take me as much as possible, as long as possible."

"I promise I will, baby," he pressed his mouth against her cheek. "We'll spend a whole night and day in bed, wrapped up in each other and making love."

She sighed happily. "That sounds perfect." She raised her hips up towards him as he slipped inside her, thrusting in a smooth, steady rhythm. Jinora moaned in relief, her hands curling behind his nape.

He rewarded her with a deep, fierce kiss, so that she was moaning into his mouth instead of the hot, musky air slowly surrounding them. One of his hands slid over her breast, giving it a firm squeeze in rhythm with his thrusts, his tongue tracing the shape of her mouth.

"You're all mine, baby," he murmured against her mouth, and she smiled into their kiss.

"Is that a promise?"

He took her left hand and laced their fingers together. He ran his thumb over where a wedding ring would go. "It's a vow."

She kissed him firmly, their mouths and bodies locked and moving together. How long they stayed like that before they both reached climax, she wasn't sure, nor did she care. Even if they were living in sin in more ways than one, this must have been what heaven felt like.

When they finally separated, the sun was still shining, and he helped her get her clothes back on.

One day, she'd marry that boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _This chapter introduces a few other characters, largely inspired by my personal interpretation of them (originally depicted in the "Anchor" series) and the beginnings of what will be long lasting issues. And of course, smut. In regards to a question about our title, however, it is both a song lyric (from the song of the same name, originally by Nancy Sinatra I believe, that was popularized during the run of a Bonnie and Clyde miniseries that failed critically) and an omen for what may be to come._

 _As always, reads and reviews_ _are greatly appreciated._

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

They reached the safe house thirty minutes past midnight.

"The boys are probably already asleep," Kai whispered, holding her hand as they tiptoed in, trying to stifle their giggles. "But once we reach our room, we can—"

"Fong! You're home early!" The lights went on and Kai groaned as two men tackled him with hugs and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Bastards, both of you," he hissed, shoving them off, even if he was grinning. "How long have you both been awake, anyhow?"

"No, no, don't go pulling that shit—you ain't getting any answers till you tell us who the girl is," said the one with shaggy hair. The other's was more closely cropped and straighter, even if both of them had black hair. Kai tugged Jinora close, holding her snug by the waist.

"Skoochy, Ryu, this here is the lovely Jinora Gyatso," Kai grinned, his eyes soft as he looked at her.

Skoochy looked incredulously at Ryu, but he was grinning. "You his girl?" he asked her.

Jinora nodded. "I sure am. Pleasure to meet you both." She stuck out her hand and both boys shook it, before she turned back to her lover. "Kai, if you want to stay up and drink then please do, but I think I'll just go to bed? Give you fellas a chance to catch up."

"You don't wanna stay down here with us?" he asked, but Jinora smiled and shook her head.

"Some other time, baby. I'm too tired tonight."

"Alright." He kissed her briefly. "Our room's the first door on the left, I'll join you soon. Sleep well, babe."

She smiled at him one last time before she left, turning into the hallway and then going up the stairs. Skoochy whistled quietly, clapping Kai on the back. "Where in God's name did you meet her?"

"Gaoling. Helped her get her car running, found out she wanted out as much as I did. We grabbed a drink together, and the rest is history."

"And how long ago was that?" Ryu asked in his usual monotone. "We haven't seen you in three weeks, you bastard."

"Around four days ago."

"Four days ago?" Skoochy repeated, slightly dumbfounded. "You outta your mind?"

"Yeah." Kai sighed happily with a lovestruck look on his face. "Probably."

"And you trusted her enough to bring her here? She's okay with the criminal lifestyle?" Skoochy continued, sounding more and more doubtful.

"What difference would meeting her two weeks ago be making?" Kai said, a frown tugging at his mouth. "She knows what she's getting into."

"And do you?"

"'Course I do. Look, I… know a lot of it doesn't make any sense. But she makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything. So I just want to see where it goes. Lemme have that, would you? And if it goes south, you can tell me I told ya so."

Skoochy sighed. "Fine." He was silent for a moment, and then asked, "Are ya sleeping with her?"

Kai snorted. "Of course I'm sleepin' with her."

"Then make sure you keep your head on real straight."

Kai rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine, Skooch."

"For your sake, I sure hope so."

"Ah, shut up, and tell me what you've been doing since I left." He glanced between the two men with a mischievous grin. "Besides each other, that is."

They told him about some robberies, and how Skoochy had actually paid for a pack of cigarettes for the first time in years. They had gotten some new shirts and stocked up the cupboards of the safehouse, as well as the trunk of their own car (again, stolen) with food that wouldn't spoil for another month or so.

Kai drank a beer with them, a pleasant buzz settling in his skull, before he headed upstairs to the second floor, trying not to step on the creaking floorboards. He smiled when he opened the door to find Jinora already curled up in his sheets, and knew that his bed would smell like her soon enough. He hoped sooner rather than later.

He undressed as quietly as he could, stealing glances at her sleeping form in between, and pleased to see she had pulled one of his shirts, again. He pulled on some old pants, before climbing in beside her, draping an arm over her waist, carefully, so as not to wake her.

All of Skoochy's talk and doubts had been stupid. He knew Jinora. Knew who she was. He didn't have anything to worry about.

For the first time in years, Kai felt perfectly at peace.

###

The sun streamed in through the cracks in the boarded-up window, and Jinora turned over to see Kai's face, his smile soft and peaceful in sleep. Her heart fluttered and she felt like a flustered schoolgirl all over again. She snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and content to fall back asleep, or at least just be held like this, for as long as possible. She smiled when she felt him slowly stroke the small of her back.

"Morning, baby," she whispered, watching his eyes flutter open.

"G'morning, baby. Sleep well?"

"Best I've slept in a long while."

He smiled, and rubbed his nose into her cheek. "Me too. I guess you've been really tiring me out."

She giggled softly, brushing her lips over his in a faint kiss. "I believe you still owe me an entire day of love-making, mister."

"I do seem to remember promising that," he said with a grin. "When would you like me to keep my word?"

"Before the end of the week."

"Hmm." He kissed her briefly, tucking his thumb under her chin. "Whatever you want, baby."

Jinora deepened the kiss, not caring that his breath stank, instead concerned with the morning rawness of his lips and how delicious he tasted. There was still a faint trace of beer in his mouth, although that wasn't the only reason he was intoxicating.

She cupped his face, and then ran her hands down his chest, hooking them into the waistband of his pants. "Kai," she begged quietly, breaking the kiss for a moment.

He grinned against her mouth. "You're the most impatient woman I've ever met," he murmured, shifting on top of her.

"You love it," she retorted, tracing circles into his chest with her finger, as he undid his pants and shimmied out of them. She hummed contentedly as he pressed his open mouth against the crook of her neck, his tongue drawing hot, swirling patterns into her skin. His hands slipped up her nightshirt, one cupping her breast as the other rested on her hip.

"I suppose lazy mornings won't be that common," he murmured, angling his hips into hers. "Better make the most of them while we've got 'em, hmm?"

"Mm-hm—ah—" She let out a soft moan as he slid into her, warm and hard and perfect inside her. Their bodies quickly found a rhythm as he began thrusting into her, and she pushed her hips up into his with each thrust. The bed creaked lightly under them.

They finished quickly, warm and wet between their legs and panting, and he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He grinned at her, kissing her soundly one more time, before easing himself out of her. "C'mon, baby," he murmured, "we should start getting breakfast ready."

"I guess I can live with that, now that I've had a bite of you this morning." Jinora watched him begin to get dressed, before dragging herself out of their warm, comfortable bed—God, they had a bed now—and started to pull on a fresh green dress. Kai pulled her in for one more kiss before they went downstairs, and they found Skoochy and Ryu already awake, with a simple breakfast of oatmeal and fruit set out on the table, with Skoochy poking at Ryu, trying to make him smile.

"Morning gentlemen," Kai greeted with a broad grin, Jinora tucked into his side. "You bastards leave anything for the rest of us?"

"Some apples and some porridge left in the pot," said Skoochy, lighting a cigarette. "Don't you worry, old man."

Kai pulled out Jinora's chair around the table first, before carrying over some apples folded up in a napkin, and then a big heavy tankard of steaming, beige porridge. Luckily, there was still some water in their pitcher too, and he got them glasses stolen from a bar two towns south from him ages ago, which were usually stowed away in the tallest cupboard. He set the bowls and glasses before them, pouring some porridge into each of them.

Nervousness flashed across his face as he looked at Jinora, but she gave him a broad, reassuring smile, and a quiet, "Thank you," as he put their food down. He watched her dig in, relieved when she didn't seem disappointed in their simple meal. He'd get her one of those fancy crepes, one day.

"So how do you two know Kai?" she asked Ryu and Skoochy.

"Kai and I go way back," Skoochy said with a grin. "Brothers from the barrel. Our mamas worked together, we robbed our first bank together too. Ryu came along as a getaway driver. And now I let him ride me all the damn time."

Kai socked him in the shoulder, laughing.

"I steal him cigarettes now," said Ryu. "When I'm feeling sentimental."

"That's kind of sweet," Jinora murmured. "How long have you two been together?"

"About three years, give or take?" said Skoochy.

"Don't act nonchalant, you have the date tattooed on your ass," Ryu said dryly.

"Right next to your name, Mr. Skoochy Nakamura," he teased, elbowing him in the ribs. "We got wedding bands and everything. Not legal, but…" he shrugged.

Kai threw a stray piece of apple at him. "See what I've had to put up with for three years. And these losers took forever to get together anyway."

"We can't all get someone after four days," Skoochy said, shoving Kai in the shoulder.

"Yeah." He gave Jinora a smile. "I was just lucky."

She took his free hand and laced their fingers together. "I think I should be the one saying that."

"Is this what the past three years was like for you?" Skoochy said.

"Yep."

"Well, guess I can't say anything then." He and Ryu got up, and he squeezed Kai's shoulder. "Stay safe, lovebirds."

"Where ya going?"

"Checking in town, see what the cops are saying. Mako, remember? Need to stock up on supplies too. Our car needs another flat tire, our spare got used up when we were driving over here."

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into any fights," said Ryu in his regular monotone, and Kai gave him an appreciative smile.

"We got bandages if he does. Keep your head on straight, Skooch. I'll see you back at dinner, round seven?"

"Seeya. Don't tire yourselves out too much, kids."

Kai gave Skoochy the finger as he laughed, before they left, Skoochy grabbing Ryu's hand and swinging it between them.

"They're sweet," Jinora said appreciatively. "And it's awfully nice of them to let me stay."

"'Course they did, they know I'd give 'em hell otherwise," Kai said, and Jinora laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "But I'm glad you like 'em. They're the closest thing I got to brothers."

Jinora's expression turned nervous, as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Do they like me?"

Kai's smile softened. "'Course they like you, baby. They were a little cautious at first, since we've only been together for a few days so far, but they like you plenty. And they know you make me happier than I can ever remember being." Kai trailed his finger over the curve of her cheek. "I don't think it's possible for someone not to like you."

"Some people back in Gaoling didn't like me much," she said. "Some people I grew up with. Thought I read too much, didn't talk too much. When I did talk it was always about gettin' out, becoming a writer."

"Well, screw 'em. I adore you and your dreams, baby, and anyone with a lick of sense will too. You got a good brain and a pretty face and you'll go far. Way ahead of those crusty old asses."

Her hand stroked his jaw lightly. "Thank you baby." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then his mouth. Her lips were warm and tasted like apples. He grinned when she smiled against his lips, and he tugged her closer, his fingers curling into the fabric of her nightgown.

"You ready for another taste of somethin' else?" he asked against her mouth.

She nodded, and then giggled when he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her all the way upstairs, back to their bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. Their bed.

Yeah, she could get used to this.

###

The safehouse quickly started to feel like home. The boys didn't steal much from the nearby town, only breaking into closed grocery stores if they were desperately short on food, and Jinora usually stayed back, still unused to the life of a thief. But she would write while they were away, after Kai had brought back a little journal for her and about a dozen pens ("All paid for," he said proudly, out of his own pocket) and help prepare dinner with them when they'd come home. All three were fairly proficient cooks, actually. It was refreshing, not being expected to cook just because she was the only woman around.

On days they stayed in the home, they played cards, and Jinora learned how to gamble with chips instead of cash (she had a very good poker face, apparently) and read the various books left around the house that were just gathering dust. Kai turned on the radio and sometimes scribbled song lyrics or musical notes into pages of her notebook, after asking permission of course, and more than once she heard him humming to himself, but was content to leave him in his own little world, for now. He shared his cigarettes with her and used his spare army knife to scratch her initials into the side of his lighter.

The evenings were full of cheap beer and sitting on his lap, curled up in his arms, before each couple would retreat to their respective bedrooms, as far apart as the rooms could in the narrow town house. (Thank God for thick walls and a long, thin hallway.)

Her life had never been more perfect.

Kai was out running errands alongside Ryu one evening, while Jinora sat down at the small dining table, writing some notes to her family she'd give to them the next time she saw them, when one of the chairs creaked, and she looked up to see Skoochy sitting down. He was rolling a cigarette between his fingers. The lightbulb above their heads was flickering. The two boys had gone to go get a replacement, but had to drive to the other side of town to get it, since there was only one store that sold them.

"Jinora, can I ask you a question?" said Skoochy after a long pause.

She set down her pen, smiling, only a tad nervous. "Shoot."

"What d'you want from my brother?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Because he's real happy right now, and I don't want to see him disappointed, or...heartbroken."

"Well, he won't be. I know what I've gotten myself into."

"Do you?" Skoochy's fingers pinched the cigarette, motionless. "'Cause it's only been two an' a half weeks, and things are real good right now, an' most of the time they are, but sometimes… it's real rough. Guns. Gunshot wounds. It can get pretty nasty, an' you're a real nice girl, but ya got more options than him, ya know? He'll always be a crook, and I don't want you to end up screwing him over."

Jinora frowned slightly. "I won't. When I left Gaoling with him, I left that place for good. I left to stay with him, I don't care what happens."

"That's easy to say when you don't have the police searching for you in nearly every other town. Or when you've never had a bullet shoved in your gut, and you start thinking about how nice actually settling down would be. We're all running on borrowed time, kid. Outlaws don't typically live that long."

She swallowed hard. "Then I'll live a nice short life by his side, thank you very much."

"I know you mean it right now. I just hope, for his sake, that you mean it when you're facing the barrel of a gun."

Jinora pursed her lips when she watched Skoochy search for his lighter, and wondered if Ryu had taken it. She reached into the small side pocket of her blouse, and pulled out Kai's, tossing it over.

Skoochy caught it, and then caught sight of the initials, faint against the metal on the side. J.G. His eyes softened. "He really does care about ya, miss."

"I know. I never take that for granted."

"Good. I'd be very happy if you end up as my sister-in-law, y'know." Skoochy lit his cigarette, and passed the lighter over. "Not that he can walk into many courthouses for a marriage license, but y'know what I mean."

"I know." She managed a smile. "Thank you, Skoochy."

The was a faint, clicking noise, and the front door opened. Ryu walked in first, wearing a faded brown jacket and stopping to kiss Skoochy on the mouth as Kai walked in behind him, holding a small paper bag and locking the door once they were both inside. He pressed a kiss to Jinora's forehead, slipping the bag into her hands.

"Do me the honour of opening it?" he asked with a smile, and Jinora bit back a laugh.

"You're gonna spoil me."

"Not possible."

"You guys did get the lightbulbs, though, right?" Ryu said, and Skoochy took a few out of his pocket.

"Spares too, just for you, you skinny bastard," he said affectionately.

Ryu pressed a kiss to Skoochy's crown before letting out a yawn. "And I saved you some soup."

Skoochy chuckled appreciatively, before getting up and getting the pot from the stove and taking out some bowls.

Jinora turned over the gift in her hands, wondering what was inside as Kai looked at her expectantly. She wrinkled her nose at him, then reached inside the paper bag. Something hard and round hit her hand, and she extracted a gorgeous pearl necklace, long enough to hang all the way to her stomach in two loops around her neck.

"Kai," she gasped.

"You like it?" he asked, his eyes lit up as he watched her face, the way the white pearls were reflected in her deep brown irises.

"I love it, it's beautiful, I—I've only ever worn my grandmother's pearls for church, I—" She held the necklace between her fingers, a thought intruding upon her happiness. "God, how much did these cost?" And if he hadn't bought them, surely stealing something this expensive would draw too much attention to them? She had grown more and more comfortable in this safe house by the day. She didn't want to leave yet.

"We, uh, broke into a jeweler on the way back," Kai admittedly sheepishly. "Saw it and knew you had to have it."

Jinora fell silent, and she could feel Ryu and Skoochy watching them. "You shouldn't have taken that risk," she said softly, running her thumb over the pearl closest to it. "Is there… any way you can return them?"

His face fell. "You don't like them?"

"I love it, but...you can't steal whatever you want, something this—we're in a small town. This will attract too much attention. I'm not even sure I want you buying things like this for me, not when there's still so much you still need."

"We have extra money, though," he pointed out. "We have plenty leftover from the ring, and the car's brand new."

She sighed, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "Kai, you asked for my opinion, and I gave it to you. You're not going to change my mind. I appreciate the gift, truly, and if it's too late to give them back I'll keep them, because I do love it, but I don't want you sticking your neck out like this, just to spoil me. I don't need pearls. I just need you, and maybe a notebook or two."

Kai managed a small smile. "Alright, baby. I'll see what I can do."

She kissed his shoulder. "Thank you."

"I don't know if I'll be able to put them back, though. The owner was on his break and closes up the shop about twenty minutes. He'll probably notice they're missing before I can reach the shop."

"As long as you do what you can. I really do appreciate you getting them for me, I just…"

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I'll think about it more next time."

"Thank you." She pecked him on the lips before getting up. "I'm a little tired, baby. I'll see you in our room?"

"Yeah." He took the pearls between his fingers for a moment, and then let them go. "You want me to go see if I can put them back?"

"No. That would put you at risk again. Let's just make sure they can't be tracked, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled sadly. "Shame. I kinda wanted to see you wear 'em all the time."

"I'll still wear 'em if you can't return them somehow. Just around the house. And we'll leave the town eventually, right? I can wear 'em then."

Kai's smile lifted. "And in the bedroom?"

Skoochy made a gagging noise. "Get a room you two," he said ruefully.

Kai pointed his soup spoon at him, a droplet of broth sliding off of it. "Gimme like ten minutes to finish eating this, and I will be happy to listen."

Skoochy sighed. "Fine."

"Again, I put up with you two for three years," Kai added with a grin. "And I didn't have anyone to...distract me when you and Ryu were—"

"Okay fine, just finish your soup."

Jinora pressed her smile to Kai's cheek before heading upstairs, and Kai finished eating and cleaning his bowl, leaving it to dry, before following her. He couldn't have prepared himself for the sight that awaited his eyes when he opened their bedroom door.

She was splayed out on their bed, on top of the covers, completely bare save for the pearls that hung between her breasts, and her hands were messing up her hair, curled into her dark brown locks that fanned out across the pillows.

Kai felt himself go painfully hard, his pants tight and uncomfortable. "Jinora?" he said faintly, closing the door behind him without looking away from her, and then locking it for good measure.

"If we can't return these, better make good use of them, right?" she hummed, twirling the pearls around one of her fingers.

"Right," he squeaked out, and then cleared his throat. The fog of arousal was clouding his mind so badly, he wasn't sure what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, which was take her and sait the hunger growing in his gut as much as he could manage. But he also felt like he should worship her, or at least appreciate the sight of her like this a little longer.

Jinora seemed to sense the distress on his face, and smirked. "Something wrong, baby?" she drawled, trailing one strand of the pearls expertly around the swell of her breast, hanging down on either side.

"Let me draw you."

Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been that, and her eyes widened. "What?"

Kai came up to the foot of their bed, resting his hands on either side of her knees. "Let me draw you," he repeated, a second request. "Like this." He looked at her so tenderly that it sent shivers down her spine. "I want to remember this."

"I'll put these on in the future, baby," Jinora murmured with a slight smile.

"I know. But… God, you're the most beautiful sight in the world and I want to look at you for as long as possible."

Jinora smiled, her heart swelling. "Alright, baby. You'll take me after?"

Kai grinned this time, mischief glinting in his otherwise tender eyes. "Of course, baby." He leaned down and kissed her briefly, before getting up and looking for some paper and charcoal. He eventually found her notebook, opening up it up to two blank pages spread across the whole cover and spine, and began to draw, smooth strokes of black ash across creamy white pages.

Jinora kept her eyes on him, his own flickering between her and the art he was creating, and she could easily imagine the moving of the charcoal clutched between his fingers as his hands moving along her body, a whine building in her throat. An hot, dripping ache pulsated between her legs, and she wasn't sure if it made it better or worse when she glanced at his crotch, and unmistakable bulge in his pants seen even in the semi darkness.

His sweet, heartfelt patience was making her even more impatient.

"My eyes are up here, sweetheart," he said with a slight grin, and she let out a hearty chuckle.

"Mm, how can you wait so long?"

"Just a few more minutes, baby. I'm makin' an investment."

"An investment?" she asked, the corner of her lips lifting in amusement.

"I wanna remember us like this, 'specially later on. I plan on spending a long, long time with you, baby."

Her heart fluttered. "I'd like that."

His eyes flickered back to the page, and he made a few more strokes, before announcing, "Done. Wanna see it?"

"You made me wait all this time, yeah I wanna see it," she said with a light chuckle. Kai showed her the pages, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"Kai…" She saw her likeness in the pages, but still couldn't quite believe it; the drawing was of an angel or a goddess, not a girl from a small town and a bankrupt family. A gracefulness seemed to emanate from the strong, bold lines of her body, etched into paper.

"I've drawn some of the most beautiful places in the world," he murmured. "None of 'em even come close to you."

"You really see me like this?"

"Well, it's what you look like," he said with a small grin. "You like it?"

"This was worth stealing the pearls for, then," she murmured. She looked up at him, her heart thundering against her ribcage. She wanted him, and it felt just like the first time, again. "Now put it on the desk, and come over here and join me."

Kai blew off any crumbs of charcoal, and then carefully left the book open to dry on the dresser so the pages wouldn't be smudged, and then stood at the foot of the bed again. "Should I wash my hands first?"

"Absolutely not."Jinora ran her hands up his shoulders, settling them on either side of his neck. "I want you to touch me, and mark me, and turn me into that work of art. I want to be yours, baby. Wholly and completely yours."

He climbed onto the bed, settling on top of her as he kissed her hard. Jinora took his face in her hands, sucking hard on his bottom lip as he reached down to undo his belt. His lips were warm and chapped as always, and he abandoned his belt to ran his fingers along her sides, lingering at her ribcage. She hoped he was already leaving fingerprints, as she dragged her hands down the front of his shirt, and then finished undoing his belt, sliding it off before working on the brass buttons of his pants.

He sat back on his haunches to watch her fingers work for a moment, devious little things undoing the last button, leaving the hard bulge straining against his underwear more obvious than ever. She pulled his shirt over his head next, letting her nails scrape against his skin. They stopped at the waistband of his underwear, and she picked at it, hooking her fingers beneath the soft material as she tugged it down to his knees.

Kai shimmied out of them fully, leaving them in a pile on the floor as he came back to her. "I want to see those pretty pearls bounce along with your pretty breasts," he murmured, getting on his knees and pulling her up into a sitting position. She shifted into his lap, rubbing herself along his throbbing length.

"Like this?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders, and they both let out soft groans. "Is there anything else you want to do with these pearls, baby?" she tilted her head to the side. "Want me to do?"

"Get your pretty little pussy on my cock and bounce harder," he growled into her ear, and she shivered, sliding quickly onto him. His hands found her ass, squeezing as she rolled her hips down onto his, taking him in deeper as he thrusted upwards.

Jinora draped herself over him, looping her arms around his neck, her forehead resting against his as they moved together. Her hand grasped at the nape of his neck as his eyes, darkened by desire, roved over her chest and lower, watching himself slide in and out of her. He could make out dark charcoal smudges along her body, and placed one hand on her breast, just to mark it, the pearls clutched between his palm and her skin. He could feel her heart pounding underneath his palm as he kneaded it.

"Kai," she whimpered, bracing her knees on either side of his hips, and sinking down onto him with renewed vigour. "Am I doing it right, baby?"

He kissed her firmly, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a brief nip. "You're perfect," he murmured against her lips. "So so perfect, baby. Thank you."

She hummed into his mouth, tangling her fingers in his messy hair. "Mm, harder, baby," she purred, and she felt him pulse between her legs. He kissed her harder, growling into her mouth, and she let out a muffled giggle as he pushed her onto her back, grabbing her hips and pounding into her. He pulled away from her mouth and sat back on his knees, pulling her hips up so they were still flush to his, and he thrusted hard into her, watching her as her fingers curled into the sheets around them.

"Ah—" Jinora threw her head back, bunching up the sheets, the pearls splayed across her heaving chest as he thrusted into her on a delicious slant, deeper and harder than before. "Oh, baby—"

Her back arched off the bed as she came with a hoarse cry, her body clenching and squeezing hard around his. Tears pricked at her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body, leaving her breathless and her quiet moans and whimpers hoarse and trembling as the rest of her.

He came inside her with a quiet groan, and Jinora was still trembling as his hot, thick release filled her, dripping between her thighs as he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

The change of angle pushed him in deeper, and Jinora felt her already sensitive walls quake around him as they settled into a breathless stillness, and combed her fingers through her hair. "That was wonderful baby," she crooned against his brow. "Thank you."

Kai raised his head, and sweat dampened, tousled hair, as he nuzzled into her cheek, and took her face in his hands. "You really are the most beautiful, wonderful thing I've ever seen," he murmured. "I've ever known."

She flushed, giggling as his nose bumped hers. "I could say the same about you, baby."

Kai let out a soft chuckle. "Guess we were bound to disagree on one thing." His lips brushed over hers. "You feel so incredible."

She smiled against his lips. "So do you. Stay inside me a little while longer?"

"As long as you want." He nuzzled into her neck again, his muscles relaxing as she gently stroked the nape of his neck.

He'd read about some famous crooks, sleeping around with different people, some of them dying old men in the arms of a young woman. He'd never had much of an opinion before, but now… God, he couldn't imagine wanting to be held by anyone else, not now.

Kai wasn't sure he'd get the chance to grow old. Probably not. But if he did, he wanted her to still be there, running her wrinkled hands through his graying, thinning hair. Start reading to her when her eyesight started to fail.

These were dangerous thoughts, and he had never been a fool, but… maybe he could be a fool for her. Just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_ :

It made her feel guilty, sometimes, still wearing the pearls. She could forget when they made love, forget that there was a world outside of them, but sitting in the small dining room, waiting while he and Skoochy were out looting an old grocery store…

It had been just as stupid as it was thoughtful, as it was sweet as it was unnecessary, and if anything happened to him because of her, indirectly or not, she'd…

She took a deep breath. She would not go down that road, not when they had so much life ahead of them. A life they could share together. Even if they never settled down, stayed on the road forever, that was fine. As long as they had lots of time to drive together.

If he wouldn't keep adding to the risks he took just to spoil her. A new notebook here, a feather quill pen there. They were thoughtful and beautiful, but each time she grew more annoyed, and he grew more frustrated they weren't making her happy after the effort he put in for getting them for her. But couldn't he see how complicated it was making things?

It was so simple when they'd first hit the road together. Why couldn't it stay that way? Maybe Skoochy was right, and she'd become a liability to him?

She nearly jumped in her seat when she heard the door open, and Skoochy triumphantly tossed a large bag of groceries towards Ryu, who caught it before it spilled on the floor.

"Even paid for half of it," Skoochy crowed, taking out a cigarette. "Snooty bastard won't even know what hit 'im."

Kai wrapped his arms around Jinora from behind, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he placed a small box in her lap. "Saw you eyein' that stationary set the other day so I—"

She relaxed into him, sighing. "I don't want it, Kai," she said tiredly.

He stiffened. "I paid for it—"

"I don't want it," she repeated, louder this time. Skoochy and Ryu both looked up in surprise, but she ignored them, standing up to face him. The stationary box clattered onto the floor. "It's too much to carry all of these things with us all the time, when we'll have to move on, and we'll have to move on sooner because you keep getting all of these things. It's too much."

Kai blinked, and his expression fell. "I—I'm sorry, I just wanted to—"

"Steal whatever else you want, just stop making me a liability! If something happened because you were trying to 'spoil' me again, I—" Her words caught in her throat. She quickly turned and strode out of the kitchen, her arms folded tightly over her chest.

She headed up the stairs to their bedroom, flopping down on their unmade bed and curling on herself. She was still wearing the blasted pearls. She should have torn them off, thrown them onto the floor, but… She clutched them tighter, holding them against her heart.

She hadn't even realized that he saw her looking at that stationary set; it'd had stars on it, and it had made her think of Rohan. Stupid Kai and his stupid, sweet, considerate, idiotic—

"Jin?" There was a knock at the door; she hadn't even realized she'd closed it. "Can I come in?"

Jinora sniffled. "Come in," she said weakly, and Kai opened the door slowly, poking his head in first. For the first time, his face fell when he saw her.

"Oh baby," he mumbled, going over to her and lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to make you upset, I just thought the stationary would be a good gift, you could use it to write letters to your family, since your little brother likes stars, right?"

God, he'd remembered that too.

"I don't want you stealing for me anymore," Jinora said, trying to sound firm. "I mean it. Or even buying me things—we can give each other gifts during holidays and birthdays and anniversaries but that's it, you can't keep bringing home something for me every week. Especially when I'm not buying you anything."

"Is that what's bothering you?" he asked. "That you're not giving me anything? Because you give me more than—"

"No. It's not that… or at least not mostly that. I just don't want you sticking your neck out like that, okay?" She ran a hand along the side of his throat. "Not for me. Otherwise, Skoochy'll be right and I can't have that."

"Skoochy?" Kai blinked. "Right about what?"

"He said—he just wanted to make sure I was in this for the long haul," she said, an indignant feeling growing in her gut as she moved into a proper sitting position. "That I wouldn't chicken out just 'cause your kind of life ain't easy."

Kai's brow furrowed as he mirrored her actions. "He did what?"

"And you need to stop spoiling me because I am in it for the long haul, and when you keep gettin' me things, either by risking your neck stealing or spending your own money, it's like—like you think that too, you keep trying to keep me around with things I don't need—"

"That's not what I'm doing! Babe, maybe I just like spoiling you because I like making you happy—"

"I don't need those things to be happy, and I won't be happy if you're extending a job just to get me something and in those few minutes someone happens to catch you—"

"I can take care of myself—"

"So can I, so stop trying to pretend we have all this money to burn and waste on me when we don't—"

"Jin, what did Skoochy say to ya?"

"Just about how it might hurt you if I'm not in it for the long haul, which I told him was ridiculous—and it doesn't matter, anyway, because you're the one being ridiculous."

" _Me_?"

"You think I'm being ridiculous?" she said incredulously.

"You started cryin' over stationary, so I might say yeah, you are—"

"It's not ridiculous, it's—" she sighed, clasping her hands together. "Look, neither of us have any doubts about where we're headed and where we want to go, right, so we got nothing to worry about right? You don't need to buy me extra things an' then I won't be annoyed by it, 'cause we don't have any doubts." Her eyes flickered up to his. "You don't have any doubts, do you?" The slight frown that tugged at his mouth told her everything she needed to know, and she gasped, glaring at him. "You do?"

"Not about my end of the bargain," said Kai quickly. "But you—this can't have been the life you pictured for yourself."

"It isn't, and I don't care because it's the life I want! What do I need to do to prove that to you?"

"You could start by not getting annoyed with me when I get you something—"

"It's not about the gifts! It's about your safety, God, Kai—did you ever even expect me to say yes when you asked me to come with you? Or was it just an empty offer and when I said yes you figured you could get a pretty thing to fuck out of it—"

"That's what you think you are? A quick—You think I would spend so much time and energy in pleasin' you just for a quick fuck? You really think I'm that much of an asshole?"

"When you keep acting like you need to get me things to keep me around—"

"Then go if you're so fed up with it!"

Her eyes burned. "You want me to go?"

His eyes widened. "No, no, that came out wrong—" Kai took her hands as if terrified she'd slip away.

Her throat tightened. "Then what do you want from me? Because we can't keep doing this if you don't even trust me to stay—"

He took her hands, frantically kissing her fingers. "I'm so sorry, I don't want you to go—you're one of the only good things that's ever happened to me and they usually don't stick around—"

Jinora sniffled. "Well this one is, so you better get used to it."

"I just… right now, we are in a good spot financially. Better than we have been in a while. So while it lasts… cause it might go dry for a really long time. We might not be able to get each other anything for any occasion. So I just… I'm sorry. I never wanted to worry you. I just wanted to show how much I care, 'cause I know if you were with any other fella stuff like this wouldn't never be an issue, but it is with me, and… I want to give you whatever normalcy I can."

Her eyes softened. "I don't need normal, baby. I need _you_."

"Even if my hands are empty?"

She managed a smile, lacing their fingers together. "They don't look empty to me."

"Not when they're holding you, they're not." He kissed her fingers again.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper," she said. "I was keeping it bottled up, and then it came spilling out, an' you didn't deserve that… especially not what I said about you not making an honest offer to me." She sniffled. "You're the most honest man I've ever known."

"I'm glad you trust an old crook," he said. "An' I'll do better to trust you, I just—sometimes I wake up in the morning, and I look at you, and I think, what did I do to deserve you, and I can never come up with any answer."

"I think I can give you one."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Yeah?"

"You stop to draw me instead of sleeping with me right away just because you want to remember it. You remember everything I tell you, even when I don't remember right away. You always make sure I like what we have to eat, even if I can't eat meat like the rest of you, and you have to keep getting more food because vegetables go bad. And you always make sure I'm taken care of." She cupped his cheek, stroking it gently. "You deserve me because you're you, and I'll take as long as I need to to make sure you know that."

Kai's eyes were shining. "That's more than one reason, sweetheart," he said, and Jinora chuckled softly.

"Well there you go. Now we can start a list." She kissed him softly, letting out a quiet hum when he deepened it, her mouth parting easily under his as she hooked her hands into the collar of his shirt. She tugged him on top of her, grinning against his mouth as his hands slid up beneath her shirt.

"I'm sorry baby," he murmured against her mouth.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered back, in between fervent kisses, and started working on undoing his belt, and then his pants, and his hands left her stomach and started pushing up her skirt, pulling down her panties as he kissed her neck. She was breathless, squirming against him, and dripping between her legs as he ran his hands up her thighs, now that her skirt was hiked up around her hips.

For the first time since _their_ first time, he paused. "Do you want—"

Clearly her hastily made comment had gotten stuck in his head, and she kissed him deeply. "Yes," she said, her voice nearly breaking because she wanted him so badly, emotionally, physically, in every way she could have him. And now that they had survived their first fight, she was more sure than ever that they could overcome whatever came their way.

Kai was slow at first, but kissed her back, his hands slow and careful on her skin, waiting for her to pull away. She held him closer, pressing her body harder against his. "I want you," she murmured over and over against his lips, until he grew more confident, touching her more roughly, desperately, the way that she craved for him to. She quickly undid the buttons of his shirt as he pushed her skirt up higher, blindly seeking out the band of her underwear.

"Baby," he murmured, and she kissed him harder, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles shift beneath her palm as he tugged down her underwear.

"Please," she managed, a whine building in her throat. There was a burning ache between her legs. "I need you, Kai." The ache only grew as he pulled her underwear down all the way, dropping it over the side of the bed as he slowly descended between her legs.

She let out a shaky breath as he ran his tongue along her slick entrance, his hands firm on her thighs to keep her in place. His tongue swirled around her clit, pushing down on it as it swelled, and she moaned softly, trying to push her hips up closer to his face. But his grip on her thighs were firm, even as she strained against it, and she swore it only made her more wet as he hummed against her entrance in appreciation, her clit throbbing, soft and swollen against the flat side of his tongue.

" _Kai_ ," she managed breathlessly, and then she was lost for words as his tongue plunged between her soft, dripping folds, slipping along her tight, trembling walls. Her back arched off the bed as her hips attempted to buck up into his face, and she shuddered with every slow stroke and hard lash of his tongue, curling in and out. "Ah—" Her breathing grew ragged as he brought his thumb to her clit, gently rubbing it as his tongue swirled up and down, and she let out low, strangled moans. "Baby—" her lips fumbled over the simple word, pleasure making her brain flicker in and out of subliminal thought.

His tongue and hand guided her almost gracefully over the edge, as a hoarse moan escaped her lips, her hands scrambling for purchase in the bedsheets as she came. He lapped up her release noisily, letting out grunts and moans of approval.

She was still trembling when he finally rose from between her legs, and all she could manage was, "I need you inside me."

He didn't disappoint, his mouth crashing onto hers. She could taste herself on his mouth as he pushed his pants and boxers down, rubbing his throbbing cock between her legs. Her thighs clamped down on his hips, and he slid into her fast and hard, barely giving her a chance to catch her breath as he began thrusting into her.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, as Jinora shivered and moaned under him, her nails digging into his skin as he pressed his mouth to her ear. "You like that baby?" he panted, his voice hoarse enough on its own to send shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Yes," she panted, barely able to get the words out through a thick moan. "Don't stop—"

"And what if I do?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust and amusement in equal measures. He paused, and she almost whimpered.

"Baby don't you dare—"

He pressed his smirk to the corner of her jaw. "And what are you going to do to convince me?"

"Anything," she gasped, clinging to him. "Anything you want."

Kai kissed her jaw, and then thrusted into her, hard and deep and fast, sliding out slightly only to ram himself back in against her already sensitive walls. "I want to hear you beg," he growled into her ear. "I want you to beg me for permission to come again. Tell me how much you love the way I fuck you."

Jinora took her face in his hands, holding him close. "I love it more than anything baby. I love how—mm, yes—how hard you are inside me, how hard you fuck me—your cock always hits just the right spot inside me, and it drives me crazy, I love it so damn much—"

He hummed against her throat, nipping at her skin. "That's my baby."

"I want you to come inside me," she managed, her voice heavy. "I want you dripping between my legs—"

She let out a quiet moan as he did just that, his release spilling inside her. Her inner thighs were soaked with the overflow, him buried deep inside her, and they rode out his high together, him thrusting far more softly into her than before. Panting, he grabbed at her breasts, kneading them to help work her into her high as he forced his hips to move, knowing she was close and would come for him, deliciously sweet and hot, any second, and then—

She arched into him again, shuddering as her orgasm came and receded far more quickly, as it was her second one of the night. She was trembling as he held her close, and she raked her fingers through his hair. She never wanted him to stop touching her.

"You okay?" he murmured into her skin. She nodded faintly.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , baby." He pressed a faint smile to her cheek. "Have I told you that you're the most amazing person I've ever met?"

"Better hope you never meet someone more amazing, then," she teased lightly. She let out a contented hum as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Mm, not possible."

"I never want to fight again," she mumbled after a long silence, comfortably nestled in his arms. "God it was so awful getting mad at you."

"Do you want me to return the stationary?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No. You did buy it, and it's probably the most practical thing you've gotten me so far. But nothing until Christmas, okay?"

"Okay. I'll give you nothing but myself… and some of my cigarettes."

She smiled. "That's fair."

"Good." He pressed another kiss to the tip of her nose. "I really am so happy I've got you, you know that, right? That was the main reason I kept trying to spoil you, not just to keep you around."

"I know. But you spoil me enough with how right you treat me, and that's all I need." She cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb over his skin. "This may not have been the life I pictured for myself, but that's okay. It's even better."

He smiled widely, holding back a laugh as she yawned. "Wanna sleep in tomorrow, baby? We'll have to be getting back on the road soon."

"As long as I get to wake up next to you," she said with a dreamy sigh, content as he laid them down on their sides and pulled out of her, gathering her up in his strong, warm arms.

If she could spend every night for the rest of her life nestled in his arms, she figured she'd be just fine.

###

It was a chilly day when Kai fit the last spare tire into the trunk, and they headed out onto the road again. Jinora felt sore, squirming slightly in the passenger seat, as she had taken him up on his offer on a day of love making on the day they could sleep in, and it wasn't that she regretted it—oh no—but it had been rather intense. And if anything heightened the soreness in her hips, it was the thought of sitting in a car for the next seven hours.

Kai pressed a kiss to her cheek as he got in the car. "If you want to lie down in the backseat, Jin, you're more than welcome to," he told her, sensing her discomfort. He was a little sensitive himself, but figured the situation was worse for her.

"It's alright, I'll be asleep in a few hours anyway," she said with a small smile. "The only place I'd rather be than here is in your lap."

"Soon enough, baby," he grinned, turning the key in ignition. "Skoochy and Ryu are pulling off a job, but we're going straight to the next safe house, and we'll have it all to ourselves for a few days."

"And you can spend those days making me even more sore?" she asked with a coy smile.

Kai hooked a finger under her chin. "If you want me to, baby, then of course I can."

Her smile widened as he pecked her briefly on the lips. "Looks like I have more to look forward to after this drive, then." She leaned back in her seat as Kai started the car, his right hand resting on top of hers after he'd pulled out of the driveway.

Skoochy and Ryu's green car veered away at the closest main road, while theirs trundled down a dirty, lone path that ran in between large stretches of fields and farmland. Jinora's eyelids grew heavy as she watched the passing fields through the window. She hummed softly as she felt Kai's thumb stroking the back of her hand, the radio playing faintly.

When she woke up they were parked along an empty stretch, the sun shining like a blinding light in her eyes. They were coming up to a small roadside diner with blinking lights advertising cool drinks, and the car was stuffy even with the windows rolled down.

"You want anything doll?" Kai asked, reaching for his keys and turning off the ignition.

She tried to think of the last time she'd eaten when her stomach growled, and Kai let out a soft chuckle. "Burgers and shakes? You can have the extra meat."

"And fries, then?" he suggested, and she nodded.

"We can both go get them," she said. "Give us a chance to stretch our legs and go to the bathroom."

"Alright." He got out of the car, then helped her out of her side, locking the car securely before they walked into the diner, their joined hands swinging gently between them.

The burger place was as hot as the car, beads of perspiration running down the drinks they ordered. Cold fuzzy orange soda, the biggest bag of fries and two burgers (Jinora's had extra pickles, and she gave the extra patty to him). Kai carried all over to the car, and Jinora took her time getting his keys out of his back pocket, squeezing his ass, before opening the car door for him to put their food down. He glanced at her with a grin.

"Hungry for something else already?"

Jinora shot him a sly smile, pinching a fry between her teeth. "After we're done eating, city boy."

They both ate quickly, Kai allowing Jinora to take more of the fries since he had extra meat anyway, and when she kissed him, her mouth tasted like salt and orange soda. She tugged him into the back seat, his weight clumsily settling over hers as her fingers curled into the collar of his shirt.

Kai undid the back clasp of her dress, letting the straps slip down her shoulders. "Don't you wanna ride me baby?" he asked huskily.

She let him flip them so she was on top. "Only if you fuck me just as hard."

"No problem, babe." He pawed at the thin material of her underwear, tugging down at the straps as she hastily unbuckled his belt, and then the zipper of his pants. She pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees, grasping at soft cotton of his shirt as her panties were stretched between her legs, pulled to her mid-thigh. She spread her hands over his chest.

"Kai," she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his jaw. "Baby I need you." She let out a soft groan when he ran his fingers along her entrance, his fingertips warm and growing wet with the heat growing between her legs. He slipped a finger inside, curling it into her sweet spot.

"How much, baby?" he murmured into her ear. "How much do you need me?"

"So damn much," she breathed, moaning sharply as he slipped another finger in, dragging it along her sensitivities. She rolled her hips into his hand, pushing him in deeper as her breathing turned ragged.

Kai pumped his fingers in and out, watching the redness colour her cheeks, her mouth slightly ajar and letting out little moans as he pleasured her. "That's it baby." His free hand brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears as she rocked onto his hand. He cupped one of her flushed cheeks, stroking his thumb over it. "You're so beautiful."

She let out a soft whimper, her breath warm on his lips. "I want you inside me," she managed breathlessly, pushing her hips harder into his hand.

Kai nodded, withdrawing his fingers from inside her, and kissing them before laying his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. She rubbed herself along his throbbing length, coating him in her wet heat as she nipped at the corner of his mouth, moaning quietly into his skin.

He reached down and positioned his shaft so the tip was pressing in between her dripping folds, and she let out a soft whimper before sinking onto him. She sat up and rolled her hips into his, letting out a hiss of pleasure as she did it again. Kai cupped one side of her face, the other grabbing at her ass and pulling her closer as they moved in tandem.

"So tight and wet baby," he murmured appreciatively, in the trembling space between their mouths. She grabbed his face and kissed him desperately, pushing her hips harder into his as he pulled her harder onto his cock. "Mm, that's it."

She pressed one more wet, searing kiss to his mouth, before leaning back so that her hips were angled against his on a slant, and he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pushing into her as she braced herself against his legs. The sweat on her body shone in the pink sunlight, illuminating the curve of her collarbone and the swell of her breasts. Kai thrusted into her as she bucked her hips into his, and they watched as they pleasured each other, bodies locked closely together. Their remaining clothes were damp with sweat, sticky skin pressing against the hot leather of the backseat.

"Kai—" Jinora gasped as she arched against him, and he held her close as she fell apart, and he took her hand and kissed her ring finger. Her body stayed clenched around his for several long moments, her body trembling as her climax ebbed.

Kai pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "That's it baby. Good girl."

"Your turn," she managed, pushing her hips into his. He flipped them over so she was on her back and he was on top, and he plowed into her with a renewed vigour, his mouth pressed to her throat so he could feel her gasp and moan. Her thighs were pushed up near his hips, quivering against his hands, as he thrusted into her until he came. She let out a shuddering breath, sighing softly as she felt his release overflow onto her inner thighs.

He let her thighs drop to rest properly along his hips and the backseat, running his hands along her inner thigh and feeling the wet warmth of their joint release, before anchoring his hands on her hips. "Three days of this once we reach the safehouse," he murmured, and Jinora let out a quiet hum.

"What, you'll be too busy at night?"

"Nights were supposed to be included in that," he murmured, wrinkling his nose at her.

She smiled. "Then maybe you should mean what you say."

"Alright." He kissed her cheek. "I think I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Say that again," she said softly.

"I love you, Jin."

She turned her head slightly to press her mouth to his, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. "I love you too."

She could have stayed forever like that, kissing him in the musky heat of their car, when he slowly pulled away, his lips lingering. "Wanna get some sleep, baby? Just a few more hours of driving tomorrow."

"If you'll stay here with me."

He grinned. "Always."

They both fell asleep cramped and warm, and she slept as soundly as if they were in a king sized bed with silk sheets.

###

The safehouse was more of a thin barn with running water, with creaky floors and narrow rooms, and a dingy kitchen. There was an outhouse nearby, and big windows on the upper floor, luckily with two bedrooms.

"It ain't much, but we'll get it feeling like home in no time," Kai reassured her. She turned to him with a smile.

"Well, you're already here."

Kai grinned, kissing her cheek as they both carried their bags up, and chose the smaller bedroom. The blankets were moth eaten, but it was getting rather warm, anyway, so Jinora figured they would be just fine. There was a dresser, although one of the drawers was jammed shut, and she knew from Kai's advice it was smart to always keep some clothes in your bag anyway, in case you needed to make a quick getaway.

"Any reason you picked the smaller bedroom?" Jinora asked him. "Beyond being generous to Ryu and Skoochy?" Surely they would appreciate having a bit more space.

Kai pulled her close to him. "I never want to be too far away from you, baby."

Jinora giggled softly, cupping his cheeks as she kissed him. Kai pulled away for a moment, procuring a small box from his bag, and she realized as he fiddled with the knobs with one hand that it was a portable radio. Smooth standards crackled through the speakers, and he offered her his hand.

Jinora laughed as she took his hand, and he pulled her flush to her chest, his hand on her waist like a gentleman as they gently swayed along to the music. He gently twirled her around, his smile growing as she let out a giggle, before pulling her back to him.

"You really are a smooth dancer," she praised.

"Only because I have such a lovely partner."

Jinora's eyes sparkled with laughter, and not for the first time, Kai wanted to spend the rest of his life making her smile like that.


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

It took maybe a few hours for the barn to feel like home. They found out where the cutlery was in the kitchen, put some paper out in the outhouse for toiletries, stored the leftover food in the ice box while listening to the radio all the while. Kai picked wildflowers for her from the field behind them while she looked for any berry bushes, and she placed the flowers in a stray tin can they had saved from the soda the other day. On the rickety dining table that had been picked out from a junk pile ages ago (or at least that was the story Kai gave her), it looked just as pretty as any of the places she had stayed in before. A little stuffy, perhaps, because the wood was dark and a couple of the windows didn't open properly, but it only made it easier for her to take her clothes off, walking around in one of her dark skirts and a lace bra, which neither of them minded as Kai had foregone a shirt altogether.

Jinora let him draw her sprawled out on the sofa in the main room like that, before letting him take her on the couch point blank.

"We can't tell the boys about this," Kai panted once they were done, and Jinora laughed despite herself.

"We'll just turn the cushions over." She tapped him on the nose with her index finger. "And stick to our new bed from now on." She glanced outside at the darkening sky. "I should go to the bathroom before it gets too dark."

She started pulling on her clothes, and for a moment Kai just happily watched her pulling up her garters as the thin material covered her creamy thighs.

"We could go stargazing tonight," he suggested. "Like we did on our first. It looks like a clear night. I know we got some cheap beer stored here from a couple months ago."

Her expression brightened. "I'd like that a lot," she murmured. "Let me just go pull on another dress. This one is a little stuffy."

He grinned, tugging on his shirt. "I'll be waiting."

He was fully dressed when Jinora came down the stairs, wearing the same yellow dress she'd worn their second day together.

It was like she'd stolen the air from his lungs, for a moment. She did a little twirl, lifting the skirt, before he pulled her into his arms. "Is it bad I already want you again?" he murmured into her neck, pawing at her dress. She let out a squeal as he nipped at her exposed collarbone, one hand giving her ass a firm squeeze.

"At least wait till we're under the stars, baby," she murmured.

He kissed her softly on the mouth, before pulling away. "Alright." He went and got a small basket, and tucked a fuzzy blanket inside and a couple of bottles of beer, and a yellow flashlight with luminescent bulbs. He offered her his free arm, and she took it, curling to his side as they walked out of the house.

They found a patch of relatively dry, flat ground, and she helped him lay out the blanket before they settled on top of it, with her sitting between his legs, her back to his chest and his arms woven around her waist. The sky was turning from dark blue to navy and inky black as she opened the first bottle of beer, taking a few sips before offering it up to Kai. He took it, and she leaned into his chest, watching the stars grow brighter as the sun set further below the horizon.

"Which one is your brother's favourite constellation?" he asked.

"The sky bison." She pointed to a cluster of stars, which was mostly a big circle with an arrow running down the middle, and six legs sticking out of on either side of the stars above it.

"And yours?"

"The constellation of Omashu." She pointed to a constellation just above it. "If you look hard enough, it looks like two people embracing. See where the stars cluster closest? Those are the arms."

Kai tilted his head. "Yeah, I kind of do."

"I'll show you a chart with the outline later. I just...always thought their story was beautiful. Even if they couldn't be together in life, they're up there together now, for the rest of time."

Kai rested his chin on her shoulder. "You want to know some crook constellations?" She nodded with a soft hum. "There's Two-Toed Ping's three extra toes, over there, they show the way to three big banking towns. And there's the Triads," he pointed to a rough triangle of three large stars, "but they're a real gang too and not nearly as pretty." She chuckled softly. "Although we use Omashu as a constellation too. It's a comfort to all the lovers out here, y'know, whether they're on the road or one's in prison or whatever. The hope they'll end up buried side by side when a bullet finally catches them." He found her hand, gently twisting their fingers together. "Hope that we'll…"

His voice caught, and Jinora lifted his hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to each knuckle, before placing it back in her lap. She leaned into him when he held her closer. "We're gonna live an amazing life, you and I," she murmured softly. "No matter how much time we've got. And when we go, we'll go together. And maybe we'll meet back up in the stars."

"I dunno if sinners like me get to go to the sky," he said, a soft smile tugging at his mouth.

"If you don't get to go, I can't think of any man good enough to," she murmured. "Besides…" she lifted a hand, and trailed it over his lips. "We're both living in sin now, aren't we?" She turned her head, kissing him gently. "Wherever we end up, we'll be together. I know it."

"I guess that's fair enough." He nipped at her bottom lip. "After all, I'm in heaven when I'm with you."

She smiled softly against his lips. "I guess we sinners get to make a better heaven than the one that exists now." She let out a soft moan as he kissed her harder, and she turned in his lap to face him, toying with the collar of his shirt as he started lowering her onto the ground.

He reached under her dress, picking at the band of her underwear, and then at the fabric of her dress. "I think the only thing better than taking this off might be taking you with it on," he murmured. "But don't hold me to that."

"As long as you take me," she murmured, not meaning to sound so breathless as he pressed his open mouth to the crook of her neck. She moaned quietly, her fingers hooking into the band of his pants.

He helped her undo his pants, and push down his boxers, before reaching and pulling her underwear all the way off her legs, and hoisting her dress up around her hips. He tugged the straps of her dress down too, kissing her shoulders as he aligned their hips.

Jinora curled a hand over the nape of his neck, shivering as the warm night air ghosted over her thighs, and she moaned when he grinded into her, rubbing his cock back and forth along her entrance. She was dripping now, her wet heat coating his length as he kissed her hard. She took one of his hands and guided it over her breast, her nipples hard and poking up against the thin material of her dress.

Kai kneaded her breast, grinding into her in the same steady rhythm, the blanket soft against her bum and lower back, his mouth slipping against hers, his breath hot and ragged. "You like that baby?"

"Yes," she breathed, her fingers curling into the front of his shirt. He slowly slid into her, feeling her breathe and moan underneath him, her thighs tightening against his hips. She let out another moan of relief when he was settled completely inside her, all the way up to the base, before thrusting into her, slow and deep. "Thank you baby," she whispered, her breath hot against the shell of his ear. "I have a little treat for you."

He smiled. "Mm, which is?"

She shimmied out of the upper half of her dress, keeping most of it grouped over her stomach, and leaving her bare breasts free. "No bra, baby. For you."

Kai slid his hands over her breasts, pressing a kiss to the soft patch of skin between them. "Mm, my favourite kind of treat."

Jinora smiled, raking a hand through his hair, and pressed a kiss to his brow as he continued thrusting into her. His mouth slipped over her breast, latching onto the tip and sucking hard. Jinora threw her head back, letting out quiet, sharp moans as his tongue flattened along her nipple. Oh, she would never ever get tired of this, of how easily he could unravel her.

He slowly pulled away from her breasts, after lavishing equal attention on both of them, and kissed her as he continued thrusting into her, slow and deep, feeling every tremor of pleasure that ran through her body, and she could feel him pulse between her legs as they moved together.

"God I love you," she managed in between kisses.

"I love you too baby," he murmured against her lips. "So damn much."

His pace quickened and soon she was writhing against him, moaning heavily until it all overwhelmed her in one crashing wave of pleasure. She arched into him, her hands bunching up his shirt and hair, trembling as she clenched around him. Kai smoothed down her hair as she came down from her high, kissing her softly as her body jerked with each of his continued thrusts, until he came too quickly afterwards, hot and thick and dripping inside her.

They were still kissing long after the rest of their bodies stilled, and when he pulled away, he swore he could see all the constellations in her eyes.

"Let me carry you to bed?" he requested.

She nodded, and he pulled her dress off all the way, and did up his pants, putting all their other clothes into the basket. He gathered her into his arms, smiling when she nuzzled her face into his shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. She snuggled closer to him, probably partially because it was a little chilly to be outside in the cold night now that they weren't busy doing each other, but he hardly minded.

It made it a little difficult, carrying the basket with it hanging off his wrist as he carried her, but it was worth it. She looked so safe and happy, and he hoped she felt that way too, and her stomach with its little rolls was beyond adorable. Every little lump and freckle on her body… God, he'd never known he could love someone so much.

He opened the barn door carefully, closing it behind them with his foot, and he dropped the picnic basket onto the floor by the door, carrying her up the creaking stairs. He lowered her onto their bed, kissing her before pulling away to fully undress himself. She watched him appreciatively as he took off his clothes, and curled into him as soon as he joined her under the covers. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. It was steady and strong, like his arms wrapped around her. No gate or lock could ever make her feel as safe.

"Goodnight, baby," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jin," he said softly. "Sweet dreams."

###

He awoke to the sounds of footsteps and immediately grabbed the gun at their bedside table, slipping out of bed. He pulled on some underwear and slowly crept towards the door.

"Baby?" Jinora's sleepy voice somehow managed to put him even more on alert; if someone had found them, she needed to get out as fast as possible.

"I heard a noise."

"Is everything alright?"

"Don't know. Stay up here, and if you hear a gunshot, you know where the back door is."

"Kai—"

"If things go real south, go to Yinshu. Skoochy and Ryu might still be there for a day or two." Kai opened the door without looking back, and came face to face with a tall, shaggy haired man, half covered in darkness. He raised his gun and then—

" _Bleeding Christ it's just me_! Point that thing somewhere else."

Kai's shoulders relaxed, and he lowered the gun. "Goddamn, Skooch, at least knock or something."

"We figured you were both asleep. Or somethin'." He glanced down at Kai's boxers, and Ryu looked almost amused standing beside him. "Everything been okay up here?"

"Yeah, other than me nearly shootin' your head off. Why didn't you tell me you and Ryu were coming tonight instead of in the morning?"

"We had to hightail it out of Yinshu. Got into a little trouble with the Triads but we're alright."

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark, Kai could see there was a dark purple bruise across Skoochy's left eye. "You weren't followed?"

"There was a car," said Ryu, "but we managed to blow out its tires with some bullets right out of Yinshu. Nobody knows we're here."

"We should still get a move on then, in the morning," said Kai decidedly, and all three men nodded. "You boys get some sleep, you look like shit. We'll pack up in the morning. Head to the village of Chin, maybe?"

"Sounds good."

"My parents are over there," said Ryu. "My mother will be happy to see us."

"Alright, then." Kai clapped them both on the shoulder. "Get to bed, lovebirds."

Skoochy shoved Kai away, but was grinning as he took Ryu's hand, walking to the other bedroom. Kai closed the door and ran a hand through his hair, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he set his gun down on the bedside table and climbed back in bed.

Jinora slowly took Kai's hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little too awake now, y'know?"

Jinora gently pulled him into her arms, running her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her chest. She hummed quietly, and Kai loosed a long sigh. "Just breathe deep and easy baby."

"I know." He craned his neck and kissed the centre of her collarbone. "Just made me think about other times, when Skoochy and Ryu were out. And I was on my own. There was one time the fuzz really did show up, y'know, and I barely got out, but… I didn't wanna die alone. Or have no one to tell my boys what happened to me, y'know?" His sigh puffed out against her skin.

She pressed a kiss to his hairline. "It's alright. You're safe now."

"I know." He took one of her hands, pressing a kiss to each of her fingertips. "If someone had been there, and I'd had to leave you alone…"

"It only would've been for a little while. And then we would've made it out together."

Kai almost smiled. "Least I can't make you a widow."

"Don't talk like that," she said, firm but quiet. "We're gonna be just fine. And next time you boys make a decision about where we're going next, I'll get a real say in it."

"We wouldn't be going to Chin if it wasn't over the border line, and Ryu's folks weren't there. It's got a real nasty jail system." Kai frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't think to consult ya, I didn't think… you don't know much about this life yet, that's all, and I'm glad for it."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it. Everyone was spooked, and I've only been here a couple of months."

"I promise, baby. Next time we make a decision, you get a say."

Jinora smiled. "Good thing you're a man who keeps his promises."

"With you, I make sure to be, baby." He leaned up and kissed her, before resting his head back on her chest. "I might be able to go back to sleep now. Thank you Jin."

"Anytime, Kai." She closed her eyes, smiling when she felt Kai settle. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Jin."

They both managed to sleep through the rest of the night.

###

She was sorry to leave the safehouse, feeling already like this would be a pattern, with its wide spacious living room and soft fields, and the sofa (with its cushions turned over). She held the can of wildflowers in her lap as they drove off early that morning, all their things packed into the backseat while Skoochy and Ryu followed in the older truck.

"Kai, wait," said Jinora, grabbing his arm. "Lemme drive."

He looked at her with a wry, surprised grin. "You sure? You can't appreciate the landscape so good that way."

"You won't always be able to drive, right? And I should know how in a pinch. I know how to drive a little. This'll be good practice."

His grin grew. "Alright. Get into my lap."

She laughed as he got into the driver's seat first, and she followed, settling on his lap. It was a little tight, her legs all pressed against his as she reached the pedals, and he kept one hand on her thigh and the other on the shift stick.

"I'm guessing you know how to steer?" he asked, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

Jinora placed her hands evenly on the steering wheel. "I'll be just fine, Kai. Anything I really need to know?"

"Always be ready to break—that's this pedal, the gas is the other one, just like in your own car. There's not much use for the shift stick besides break and go, and this road is nice and straight and empty so just drive straight. I might give a few nudges in the right direction, but," he kissed her cheek, "I doubt you'll even need that, baby doll." She turned smoothly as the road curved, and Kai grinned against her cheek. "Mm, that's my girl. Just like shooting a gun, eh?"

"Just like shooting a gun," she grinned, giggling when he kissed her neck. "Mm, baby, you're gonna distract me."

"You might get distracted when you're a real getaway driver," he said, his mouth travelling further down her neck. "Jus' ignore me."

She managed it for a little while, only veering onto the little gravel along the road a few times, when Kai's hand slipped between her legs. "Kai," she whined, "there's a difference between a distraction I wanna get away from and a distraction I like."

He smiled against her skin. "You like this?" He cupped her crotch, giving it a firm squeeze. Jinora let out a long sigh, then pulled over before turning to face him.

"We're gonna be late and it's all your fault," she said, and then her mouth was on his.

He grabbed her bum and squeezed it. "I don't think you mind too much, Miss Gyatso."

She trailed her finger down his throat, and then let it dip under his shirt as she leaned in. "Not at all, Mr. Fong."

They didn't do much talking after that.

###

"What held you both up?" Skoochy asked as he held the door open for them. Jinora and Kai exchanged a glance, both trying not to smile.

"Got tired. Had to take a break. But then Jinora drove us the rest of the way, and did a damn good job, if I say so myself," Kai said, nudging her gently. She bit her lip, flushing. "So, how's Chin working out for you boys?"

"It's a little hard boiled in some parts of town," said Ryu, smoking one of Skoochy's favourite cigarettes. He offered some to both of them, but only Jinora took one, nodding her thanks. "But none of the locals seem too bothered by us hanging around for a bit, and this town has lots of grocery stores."

"Think it's time for a two-bit job, then?" Kai said with a grin, and the other two laughed.

"Two-bit?" Jinora asked.

"We divvy up, and go after two places at one," he explained. "Usually Ryu and Skooch do one real good and I do another, but we switch it around sometimes. It keeps the cops all confused, y'see? An' twice the goods."

"And this is the right town for it?"

"Cops are too busy goin' after kids shootin' chickens with beebee guns, we'll be fine." Kai leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It'll be nice havin' a partner for once."

Jinora straightened. "You mean I…?"

"Do you want to?" Kai asked, almost nervous. "I know you've never done something like this before, but even just being ready in the car to drive—"

"Yeah," she said, almost automatically. "I think I can do that."

He grinned. "Looks like you'll have your first job tomorrow, then, babe. I know I can bet on you."

Jinora bit back a smile, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. "Thanks baby."

"I think I liked it better when you guys were gone," said Skoochy, and Kai punched him on the shoulder.

"Ah, go suck Ryu's dick."

"Gladly," Skoochy said, giving Kai the finger before heading back up to his room.

Ryu followed up after him with a yawn. "He's right y'know."

Jinora chuckled lightly, taking Kai's hand once they were gone. "How'd you end up with those boys anyhow?"

Kai gave her a small smile. "Mine and Skoochy's mothers worked together, so we got started together. Ryu and Skooch met at a bar one night, we were staying in a big part of Ba Sing Se in the lower ring and he knew the streets real well. We cut the money we made as evenly as we could figure, and stuck around for a bit cause it was so big. By the time we were ready to leave Ryu was in too far to really back out, and was gonna come anyway cause he and Skooch were head over heels and too stubborn to admit it." He chuckled, shaking his head. "If you think they're bad now, imagine a year of them dancing around each other before finally makin' a move."

"Why did things change, then?" she asked, and his smile faltered.

"Skoochy got shot on the job, right under the ribs. We patched him up good—Ryu's smart with that sort of thing, and afterwards, he kissed him right on the mouth. Guess he couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. But they've been together ever since."

"Is that why you asked me to come with you? So you wouldn't have to wonder 'what if' like that?"

"A little. Mostly because I hoped that 'what if' would turn out good." He squeezed her hand. "Guess I was right."

Jinora tugged on his hand. "C'mon baby. Let's go to our room. We keep having to break the beds in, after all."

Kai grinned, allowing her to pull him up the stairs, her mouth tasting like cream and desire as she kissed him.

Their stay here wouldn't be too long, but there was no way it'd be anything but good.

###

"You nervous baby?"

The next afternoon, Jinora kept tapping out a pattern on the steering wheel. She was wearing a blue dress with a light shawl, a pistol in her lap and Kai in the driver's seat. "What?" she said. "No. Why would I be nervous?"

"You don't gotta drive if you don't want to. You can just wait in the passenger's seat—"

"No, I—I wanna do this, I wanna help, and—you have so much faith in me, I just wanna—"

"Jin." He placed a hand over the one that was tapping. "I'll have faith in you no matter what, okay? You're gonna be fine. You've gone over the steps a million times already. I fell asleep listening to them, last night, remember?" he added with a chuckle. Granted, that might have been because they had tired each other out beforehand, but…

"Wait right outside, keep the engine running, make sure my path is clear, do minimal damage to the car if I've gotta drive through something—"

"See? You're gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine."

"And no matter how long you take, I keep the engine running," Jinora remembered.

"Mmhmm. You think I was a good getaway driver at first? I ran into someone's mailbox on my first drive, and it was on the other side of the street from me. You can't be any worse than that."

Jinora smiled slightly. "I guess not."

"As long as you don't run into any people or animals, we're good. You're good, alright, babe?"

Jinora took a deep breath. "Alright." She pulled in near the back of the grocery store. "Get back as soon as you can, okay?"

"Okay." He got out of the car, grabbed his gun, and then walked around so he could lean in through the driver's seat window and kiss her for a moment. "You know I can't stand being away from you for too long, baby. I'll be back before you know it."

She smiled. "You better." Jinora watched him walk in, her foot hard on the brake, not even daring to shift into parking. They were full up on gas, so they'd be just fine when the time came for them to drive off.

It felt like hours before Kai was finally running out, and Jinora pushed his door open, her heart lurching as she watched some policemen rush after him. Kai got in the car, his bag full of goods high on his lap, and she stepped on the gas, his pistol riding on the edge of his window as he rolled it up with the crank. He took a few shots, all aimed at legs and feet only, as Jinora swerved away, her lungs tight as she sped away from the store. She took a few sharp turns, taking some of the backroads till she was sure no one was following them, and she didn't stop, even though she knocked over a few garbage cans on the way back to the safe house.

Kai got out of the car once it skidded to a halt, and then caught her as she stumbled out of the car, her heart pounding in her throat. "Jin? Jinora?" He was the only thing keeping her upright as she tried to catch her breath.

Her vision blurred with tears. "Kai they were so close—"

"I know. I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Were you scared?"

"You took so long and— _dammit why did you take so long_ —"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry, I won't stay as long next time—there was a little trouble with getting the store's safe open—look at me, I'm alright—" He fumbled with her hand, placing it on his chest, and then went back to smoothing down her hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. "We're alright baby I promise."

She took deep, shuddering breaths. "I'm sorry, I—I felt like I was waiting so long—"

"Hey. It's okay. You did great, okay? We don't have to do that again for a while, just—please come inside, baby."

Jinora took another deep breath, then nodded, allowing Kai to guide her into the house. She let him guide her up to their bedroom, and she sat down on the edge of the bed, her breathing beginning to even out.

"I'm sorry I took too long. But you were amazing out there."

"They coulda gotten you."

"But they didn't, thanks to you. But if you don't ever wanna do that again, that's more than alright, baby. I can make sure one of the boys is covering me. We don't have to work any two-bit jobs no more if you don't want us to." He kissed her briefly. "You get a say, remember?"

"Just...give me some time to catch my breath," Jinora murmured. Kai nodded, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his, kissing her knuckles.

"Take as much time as you need, baby."

"Stay with me," she said quietly, and he nodded again, moving to sit beside her and allowing her to lean into him. They were quiet for a moment, before she asked, "You've been doing jobs on your own?"

"Only for two-bit jobs. We don't gotta do 'em anymore, it's okay."

"But...before I came along?" She sat up slightly, looking at him.

"Sometimes. Sometimes Skooch would do a job on his own, or Ryu. We take turns. I just do it more often, is all."

She ran a hand along his arm. "All those times I could've lost you before I ever even found you…"

"Hey, I'm here. It's alright. I ain't goin' nowhere, Jin." He squeezed her hand. "It'll take a lot more than a few cops to get rid of me."

She managed a smile. "Did you get what you needed, at least?"

"Yeah. More than. Made a record getaway, too. The boys usually make me throw the stuff in the back first."

Jinora laughed despite herself, leaning back into him. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"You've got nothing to apologize for. You saved my skin back there, and my beating heart, but that's already yours. You know that, don't you baby?"

"I know." She nuzzled her forehead into his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever," she repeated softly. "You're always coming back to me baby."

"Promise." He hooked his finger under her chin and kissed her softly, and she climbed into his lap, holding him close. "Mm, baby—I should go out front and wait for Skoochy and Ryu—"

They heard the door open, and Skoochy's voice yell out, "Hey you bastards alright?"

"Yeah!" Kai called down, and Jinora smiled when she saw the wicked grin on his face. "Be down in a minute!"

Kai stood up, but tucked her into his side, and they made their way downstairs together. Ryu and Skoochy were sitting by the kitchen table, smoking, and both lovers took a cigarette as Kai looked at the loot on the table. It had already been an admirable amount with just his findings, but now it was massive.

"Ha!" He ran the bills through his hands. "We'll be loaded for weeks."

"Y'know what this means, then?" said Skoochy, and Kai's grin widened. "After Ryu, it's time to go see all our folks. We'll see his tomorrow and then get the hell outta Chin, and go see mine, and then Jin's and then yours. But tonight, we celebrate. C'mon, let's go get some real good food. Some meat or something. Play cards and drink. No one followed us and this house has always been our safest. I'll go get something."

"I'll go with you," said Jinora. "I need to mail a letter to my parents, I finished it yesterday."

"Alright," Skoochy said, surprised but not displeased. "You can help me pick out the non-meats anyway. Ryu, make sure Kai doesn't steal my cigarettes."

Ryu jammed another one into his mouth. "No promises, babe."

"Bastards, all of you," Skoochy said, and Kai grinned as he grabbed a cigarette from Skoochy's box. Jinora followed him into the truck, sturdy and reliable, though not as nice as the car Kai had stolen from LingShi.

"So, post office and then grocery store?" Skoochy asked.

"And more cigarettes, since it looks like you'll be out by the time we get back," Jinora said with a slight smile. Skoochy snorted.

"Kai's right, you really are too smart for us," he grinned, starting the car. Jinora's smile widened.

"He talks about me?"

"The trouble is gettin' him to shut up," Skoochy said fondly. There had been more than one occasion where Kai and Skoochy had gone out, and she and Ryu had spent a quiet but fun night playing cards, so she supposed the conversation of their lovers could have popped up on both sides of the equation; she knew it did for her and Ryu. "But I'm glad he was right about you," he added, his voice more sincere. "He deserves to be happy."

"He does," Jinora agreed. "I'm glad I'm able to make him happy."

Skoochy smiled slightly, and they didn't say anything for a while, when he said, "I'm sorry if, uh, you took any offense to what I said before. About doubting if you'd really be in it for the long haul." He glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "I've seen you with him, even when it's hard. You've given up a lot, and...I'm just glad my brother found you."

"I'm glad I found him too." Jinora glanced down at her hands, folded in her lap. "He had some doubts too, at first. He didn't mean to, but… I guess it's natural."

"If he had any before, he doesn't have any now. He trusts you with his life, you know. Even insisted on having you be his partner for the two-bit. And, well, after everything, if Kai trusts you, then so do I."

Jinora beamed. "Thank you, Skoochy."

"So what're you sending to your folks?"

"Just how I am, how Kai is, answering some questions they probably have. My brother, actually, he wants to know if I saw any constellations he hasn't in person. There's not much to see in Gaoling, unfortunately."

"Yeah, Kai told me you had a little brother. I have two older ones."

"I have two younger ones. And a little sister. But the future stargazer is far younger, he's only 10."

Skoochy grinned. "Hey, that's how much older my eldest brother is than me. Half brother, technically."

"Half?" Jinora repeated curiously.

"Mom married younger, but she did love the guy, or so I heard. She gave birth to my eldest brother before his dad passed, though he can't remember him. And then she met a guy and had my next older brother and me, before our dad skipped town." His smile faded slightly. "Kai and I had that in common, too."

"Do you like his stepfather?"

Skoochy nodded. "Yung's a good man. A good father. He's even good to me, though he only met me after Kai and I had started stealing. We were twelve. He's understanding, in ways most people aren't." He glanced at Jinora. "A little like you."

"Me?"

"Well, anyone who wasn't probably wouldn't have gotten Kai's attention, let alone been able to keep up with all of us." He pulled in by the post office. "Want me to walk you inside?"

"No thank you," Jinora said, still beaming. "Although, thank you very much, for what you said. I really am glad to be traveling with you all. Even if it's not what most girls dream of, I can't think of a better place to be."

Skoochy smiled, and inclined his head. "Glad to have you around, Jinora."

"You know how I said I already had two brothers? I wouldn't mind having two more."

Skoochy's smile widened. "I've never had a sister before, but if it's you, I reckon I won't mind it."

She laughed, a soft light in her eyes, and then got out of the car to mail her letter. She hadn't sent anything to her family except a much shorter letter after the first week, promising to give monthly updates. Her mother had written back, reporting that her father hadn't been able to bring himself to. What would her parents say when they found out she had just participated in a real, honest to God crime?

She put the envelope into the mail slot anyway, and then joined Skoochy back in the car. They divided up the shopping list, letting him get all the meat and milk, and she got all the bread and fruits and veggies, along with some crackers and cereal. They picked up some chocolate and cigarettes along the way, now that they had the money to do so, and drove off, satisfied with their indulgences.

Ryu and Kai were waiting for them, having stowed an equal amount of the loot in their getaway bags and were getting out plates and cutlery for possible dinner when they came back. Kai looked up expectantly. "How'd it go?"

"Good. And you're not getting into my newest box of cigarettes, ya bastard."

"Hey, it was mostly your fella. Don't look at me like that."

"Yeah, yeah." Skoochy went over to Ryu and pecked him on the mouth, before scolding him about the cigarettes. Ryu just rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and Kai laughed.

He took Jinora's hands. "You get along okay?" he asked, quietly enough so that they others couldn't hear as they started putting the food away and making dinner.

She nodded. "He's a good man. And he seems to approve of me," she said, beaming, and Kai grinned.

"Knew he'd come around eventually."

"Course he has. It takes more than a few weeks to figure out your brother's girl is perfect for him," she said with a hint of pride.

"Damn right you are," Kai grinned, giving her a firm kiss, and then a softer, deeper one. "Mm, I'll have to eat you up right after dinner."

"You better," she murmured, briefly nipping at his bottom lip. She pulled away when he leaned in for more, keeping a hand on his chest. "C'mon, loverboy, and help with dinner."

"What's in it for me?"

She pressed her lips to his ear. "At least two helpings of dessert."

"Is that dessert you?"

She pulled away with a smile. "C'mon, before the boys get cigarette ashes in the food again."

###

Kai laid there stroking her hair long after they were finished, just gazing at each other and lying on their sides. "It'll take us a month at least to reach your folks. Maybe more. I hope that's okay, baby?"

Jinora curled a hand over his chest, tucking herself into him. "That's fine. I mean, I do miss them, but I'm building another family out here with you and the boys."

He smiled. "My family." He kissed her again, slow and soft, before pulling away, looking thoughtful. "Jin?"

"Hmm?"

"Does...does it ever bother you that we can't settle down?"

Jinora looked at him for a while. "Sometimes," she admitted, "if only because I know you'd make a good father, despite what you might think." She ran her thumb along the back of his hand. "But home is wherever you and the boys are, so I don't mind. And we got plenty of time to think about things and figure out where we're headed. Years, remember?"

His smile grew. "Years," he murmured, as reverent as a holy word. "Whatever you want, even if it meant getting far away and changing our lifestyles completely… I'd do it, you know that? I'd do it, if I knew I could. Whatever keeps me with you."

"I know. But you also know I'm perfectly happy where we are right now, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"There's so many possibilities. Money. Adventure. We're still close to our families. You said it yourself. Things are good right now. Real good." Her smile turned coy. "Maybe I am your good luck charm, baby."

"Well, I already knew that," Kai said, and Jinora laughed as he curled a finger under her chin. "You make me lucky every night, baby, and I'm never letting you go."

"Good, because I'm never leaving." She smiled as he kissed her, sighing softly as he held her like he always did, snug and safe and warm and absolutely perfect. She would never wish for anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

It felt like forever and only just a day since Jinora had been at Gaoling. Ryu and Skoochy's families had been very nice. Skoochy's didn't smoke like him but his stepdad had tattoos and his mother had old books, and Ryu's mother was so overbearing and giggly it didn't seem possible that she'd had a son so monotone, except for the fact they had the same hair. They would be visiting Kai's family in the next town over.

The boys had taken LingShi's stolen car up to the nearest safe house, as a precaution, so she and Kai were driving the green one that the boys usually did. LingShi Chow might've still been lurking around, after all.

And in the past couple of months, she also knew that the people of her old hometown would have radically different opinions of her than they used to. She was no longer the too pretty, too bright but poor waitress. She had helped complete some real grocery store robberies, and even one bank—the latter being a headline in the newspaper. She was the girl that had left a rich fiancé to live in sin with a criminal.

And now her family would know that too.

What made her nerves manageable was knowing that Kai was more nervous than her. He was holding her hand tightly, and she smiled softly, running her thumb along the back of his hand. Her house looked the way she remembered it, shabby but cared for, with three bedrooms, a large kitchen and living area lined in bookshelves with a single radio, and a single small bathroom.

"We'll be fine," Jinora told him, as they parked in the driveway.

"Your father hates me."

"He _does not_ —"

"Jin—"

"And so what if he does? It's not going to change anything. He can't take me away from you."

Kai took a deep breath. "I know. I just… They're your family. I want them to—well, I can't expect them to like me, but it'd be nice if they didn't hate me."

"Nobody but my father will, I guarantee it. My mother will adore you… once she gets used to the idea."

"And Rohan?"

She smiled. "You really care what a ten-year-old thinks of you?"

"Well, you're closest to him, so…"

Jinora smiled. "Just talk to him about all the stars we've seen. He doesn't do a whole lot of judging."

"And your other siblings?"

"Will be too caught up in the excitement of my scandal to actually judge. You'll be fine." She kissed him. "I promise, baby. Have I never not been honest before?"

He nodded, as if steeling himself. "Of course not, baby. I trust you." He opened up his car door. "Let's go."

Their hands were still tightly linked as they walked up to the door, and Jinora took a deep breath, then knocked slowly.

The door opened after a few moments, and Jinora's mother stood there, shocked, before gathering up her daughter in a tight hug.

"We just got your letter a few weeks ago," she was saying, then glanced around. "Come inside, quickly." She pulled Kai and Jinora inside, then shut the door behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to visit?" Jinora said, attempting a smile. Her hand was still snug in Kai's.

"The police aren't actively looking for you, but you know you could get arrested if you're found," her mother said, her voice in between scolding and worry. Then, she smiled despite herself, hugging Jinora again. "But I'm so glad to see you." As she pulled away, she glanced cautiously at Kai. "And this is…?"

"Um...you've heard about Kai by now," Jinora said nervously.

He raised a hand in a sort of half wave. "Hello, Mrs. Gyatso. It's—uh, good to meet you."

She blinked a few times, seemingly unsure of what to say. Then, she smiled, and said, "Hello, Kai. You can call me Pema. Are you hungry?"

It was Kai's turn to blink in confusion. "I—um—yes? I—I mean, Jinora's told me all about your sweet buns, so, uh—" Jinora couldn't help but smile slightly, at how adorably panicked he looked.

"Come in, then. I just made a fresh batch." Pema guided him into the kitchen, and Jinora felt her muscles loosen. Thank goodness for her mother.

She called everyone for dinner as she set down a plate full of food for each of them, along with a saucer piled with sweet buns.

"Do you need help with anything, Mrs. Gyatso?" Kai asked quickly, and then realized if she asked him to set cutlery, he'd be pretty useless because he would have to figure out what cupboard the forks and knives were in. And he didn't know if they even needed forks and knives because whatever was on the table was some big vegetarian lasagna and what if you used a spoon for it, or something?

"I'm fine, but thank you for offering, Kai," Pema said, her smile coming more easily. "I wish my boys offered to help with the dinner table," she added, and Jinora laughed softly.

"Even Rohan's still not trying to help?" Jinora asked.

"And Ikki talks too fast for anyone else to get a word in, so no. Good thing I'm young."

"You'll always be young to us, Mama," Jinora said, and Pema chuckled.

"I've missed having you around," she said fondly. Her smile faded. "Say a proper goodbye, next time you're leaving."

Jinora nodded solemnly. "I will, I promise. I'm sorry."

Pema, seemingly satisfied, continued to set the table. Ikki and Meelo were down first, stopping their chatter when they saw Kai at the table. He waved feebly at them, gaining a little confidence when Rohan came down, and smiled cautiously at him. He lowered his hand completely when Tenzin walked into the room, pecking Pema on the cheek before he noticed the sudden stranger in his kitchen.

"Jinora," Tenzin said, though he was still looking at Kai.

"Hi, Daddy," Jinora said quietly.

"You didn't mention you were visiting."

"Sorry," she said. "I wrote a letter, but never got to send it, on account of we were visiting everyone else's families—"

" _Everyone else?_ "

"Two of my friends," Kai said quietly, finding his voice. "Ryu Shang and Skoochy Nakamura, sir."

"So," Tenzin said, turning his gaze on Jinora, "you're living with not only one man, but three—"

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Oh, Daddy, they're gay."

"Three criminals—" Tenzin continued, but Pema shushed him.

"Please, not at the dinner table," she said gently. "Now, a guest is a guest, and we'll all be courteous to him, especially since he's been such a lovely guest thus far, are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the three younger Gyatso kids mumbled.

"Good. Now, everyone, sit down, so we can all say grace."

Everyone joined hands, and Kai was grateful that he was seated between Jinora and Pema, otherwise he thought Tenzin might try and crush his hand in an iron grip. He murmured a quick prayer that this dinner wouldn't end in blood, and Pema said how thankful she was that Jinora was home safe, and then everyone released hands and began to dig into the delicious meal that had been prepared. Vegetarian food, apparently, was really really good.

He was given second, third servings, till his stomach felt full to bursting. Meelo, Jinora's sixteen year old brother, was still going, much to her apparent amusement, and the soft affection in her eyes. She really had missed her family, even the 'annoying' members.

"Kai?" Rohan piped up, his voice small and soft. Kai glanced over at him, smiling nervously.

"Yes?"

"Did you really see the sky bison constellation? I've read that you can only really see it when you're north of here."

Kai nodded. "Yup. Your sister here even pointed it out to me."

Rohan's eyes went wide. "Really? Was it just as beautiful as in the pictures?"

"More beautiful. And it's even more special, seein' it with someone you love." He exchanged a brief smile with Jinora. "If you and your parents ever get the chance, you should go up north for a few hours."

"Love?" Tenzin repeated, narrowing his eyes.

Kai swallowed at his dry throat. "Yes, sir."

Tenzin's frown deepened, and Pema shot a warning look at her husband.

"We don't have much time to travel," Pema continued, more amiably, "but that sounds like a wonderful idea, Kai. Now, kids, I know you want to visit with your sister, but how about you start washing the dishes, and you can catch up once we're done talking?"

"Alright," they all mumbled, and started gathering up their empty dishes with only minimal grumbling between Ikki and Meelo. Rohan, on the other hand, seemed rather cheerful.

"Have you seen other constellations?" he asked, as Kai gathered up the plates. "What's your favourite?"

"My, uh, family has different constellations," Kai said. "But we both know Omashu, I think."

"That's Jinora's favourite!"

Kai smiled. "I know."

"Is it your favourite, too?"

Kai nodded. "But the sky bison constellation might be my next favourite."

Rohan's grin widened. "I can show you all my star charts! You should add the ones your family knows!"

"I don't think I'd be able to draw 'em, but I'm happy to see what you can do, kiddo," Kai offered.

"I'm sure you could do it," said Jinora, smiling and looking at Rohan and her parents. "It turns out Kai is actually a very talented artist."

"You are? Can I see some drawings?"

"Uh—" Kai rubbed the back of his neck, knowing full well that he couldn't show Rohan all the pictures he'd drawn of Jinora, especially when most of them had her either half or completely undressed. "I don't have any right now, but I could have your sister send some to you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, thank you! Nobody ever wants to show me art."

"Of course, kiddo. I'll make sure you draw something really good for you."

"For me?" Rohan asked, and Kai nodded. His smile grew too large for his face as he ran to his mother, exclaiming, "Mama! I'm gonna get my own art!"

Jinora took Kai's hand, smiling. "Looks like you won someone over."

"Well he was the person I was worrying the most about," he said with a slight smile.

"They'll all come around. I think my mother likes you already."

"Nah, she's just kind, like you."

"And I think she also genuinely likes you. Even if she's trying not to."

"I'm just glad she's being so nice, for your sake, anyway."

Jinora smiled. "You're sweet. Which is why I know she really does like you."

"Fine, I'll take your word for it. And your other siblings?"

"Still gossiping too much to actually talk to you themselves, but just give them time for their curiosity to grow," Jinora said, glancing at her siblings at the sink.

"And...well, I guess I can't win 'em all."

Jinora gave him a sympathetic smile. "My father will come around. Even if the conversation we're about to have in the tea room probably isn't going to be pleasant."

"Yeah, I figured." He squeezed her hand. "You can escape, catch up with your siblings instead."

She bit back a laugh. "How noble. But I think this is another battle better fought together, yeah?"

Kai looked at her fondly. "If you insist."

The tea room was small and attached to the kitchen, overlooking an even smaller garden underneath the main window, that looked out onto a dry, tiny backyard. Tea was already set, and Tenzin and Pema were sitting at one end, facing them. Kai took a deep breath, then sat down across from them, feeling much braver with Jinora sitting next to him.

"So," Tenzin began, after a sip of his tea, and Kai tried hard not to feel like a boy in the principal's office, for the few years he had actually attended school, "I understand that you're living with your...friends?"

"My, uh, childhood friend, and his boyfriend."

"I see."

Kai frowned at him, slightly. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"No," said Tenzin. "Mostly surprise. And how do you three earn a living, exactly?"

Kai gave him a dry stare. "I'm sure you've seen it in the papers, sir, but if you want me to spell it out, then yes, I'm a crook."

"And you...involve my daughter, in these...plots?"

"I involve myself in these 'plots', Daddy," Jinora said tiredly. "And no one ever gets hurt, we've never come close to getting caught, and it's not like there are a lot of other options in today's economy."

"Your mother and I—"

"Slave away for next to nothing, and—"

"If there are no other options then how is there money in the banks to steal in the first place?" Tenzin demanded. "Jinora, when you ran off, I thought you'd be back in a week, maybe not to marry the Chow boy, but at least to come to your senses—and if I had known what that boy was, what he was going to get you involved in, I would've called the cops on him in an instant. I'm still tempted to, to be perfectly honest."

"Tenzin, let's not—" Pema began.

"Daddy don't you dare—"

"I'm not," Tenzin spoke over the both of them, "for now."

"That's very reassuring, sir," said Kai. Tenzin glared daggers at him.

"Don't test me, boy. My daughter's life is not a game."

"You think I treat it like that? Sir, you can say whatever you want about me, and maybe more than half those things are true. But I would never put Jinora's life in danger."

"Her life is in danger by associating with you—"

"I don't care about the danger," said Jinora fiercely. "I love him, and we're figuring things out, and it's better than being stuck in this sorry old town."

"This sorry old town is your home—"

"Not anymore! It's wherever he is! You and Mama always said that as long as you have each other—"

"Do not compare us to you and this convict."

Jinora's brown eyes were steely, and somehow more dangerous than Kai had ever seen them. "I guess we're not welcome, then." She took Kai's hand. "Come on, Kai. Before he calls the cops on us."

She was in the kitchen when Kai stopped moving, holding her back, and she turned those steely eyes on him. "Jin, wait," he said quietly. "Is this really how you wanna leave things?"

"I'm not letting him call you names and I'm certainly not letting him turn you in—"

"Jinora, this is your family. If I'm the issue, then I'll go… walk around town, or something. The safe house isn't far from here and I got my gun with me. At least talk to your siblings. And your mother hasn't done anything wrong. Please?" Kai cupped her cheek with his free hand, and watched her soften. "I don't wanna see you do something you might regret, baby. Least of all because of me."

She swallowed hard. "I'll meet you by the post office?" she asked. He nodded.

"Either that or at around eight, I'll come by to pick you up? I don't like the idea of you walking around by yourself, even if you do have a gun. I don't want any of your old diner customers getting any ideas."

"Alright. See you soon, then, baby." She kissed him softly, reluctant to pull away. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon." He squeezed her hand, then let go, walking out of the door and pulling on his coat.

She took a breath, then walked into the main living room, finding her siblings sitting at the old, moth-eaten couch. Her eyes watered as she hugged each of them. "You've gotten taller," she remarked to Meelo.

"You've gotten older," he said, trying and failing to sound mocking. They both laughed, even as Jinora was wiping at her eyes.

"Are you gonna have to go again?" Rohan asked quietly.

"Soon," Jinora said. "But Kai's willing to wait a little longer for me to talk to you. You wanna show me what you added to your star charts?"

Rohan nodded excitedly, before running up to the room he shared with Meelo. Ikki placed her hand on Jinora's shoulder.

"Are you sure about your boyfriend?" she asked softly. Jinora nodded.

"He's a better man than most law-abiders in the world, believe me."

"He's good to you?" Ikki checked.

"Better than I could have ever hoped," Jinora said wistfully. Ikki smiled slightly.

"And you always did have high standards," she murmured. "Don't get in trouble, okay?"

"I thought you of all people would be glad that I'm finally getting into some trouble," Jinora said, and they both managed to share a laugh.

"I mean it," Ikki said, though she was smiling. "And come back soon. It's not boring enough here without you."

"I will say my life is anything but boring," she said. "Even with the long car rides."

"And…" Ikki bit her lip. "How—is Kai? As a lover?"

Jinora's cheeks grew warm, but she smiled widely. "Better than I thought possible. He's… oh, he's wonderful."

Ikki smiled slightly. "Do you know what I should be holding out for, then?"

"Someone who puts you first, in every way."

Ikki nodded. 'I missed you," she mumbled.

"I missed you too."

Rohan came back down with his arms full of rolled-up paper, and Jinora allowed him to lay it all down on the floor, pointing every addition and revision out to her.

She never would have thought she would have missed her family so much.

###

Pema placed two large baskets on her eldest daughter's arm once her coat was on. "You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Mama. Kai takes good care of me, and we're going to his folks next." Her smile faded. "Don't tell Daddy, in case he still wants to call the cops."

"I won't, don't worry." Pema searched Jinora's face. "You're happy?"

"The happiest," Jinora said, her eyes shining, and Pema's eyes watered. "Mama?"

"I know you mean it," she said quietly. "I can see it all over your face. It's just...hard, to let you go."

"Oh, Mama…" She hugged her, even with the baskets on her arms. "I'll write more often, I promise. I don't know when we'll be back, I don't know where we're going for Christmas, but we'll be back in time for Easter for sure."

"Stay safe." Pema kissed both of Jinora's cheeks. "And tell Kai I'm sorry he had to leave so early. He really does seem like a lovely man, in spite of everything."

"He is," said Jinora proudly, hugging her mother before heading out to the front stoop. Kai was leaning against the closest lamppost, a trail of smoke coming up from his cigar in the faint lamplight, and he lit up like the moon when he saw her.

Pema watched as they embraced each other, Kai even picking her up by the waist and doing a little spin, and she only looked away when Ikki joined her side.

"She really does love him, doesn't she?" said Pema softly.

Ikki nodded, closing the door for her mother. "I think he loves her, too."

Maybe, then, Pema thought, that could be enough.

###

"She's gone off with that boy, then?" said Tenzin, when the children were in their rooms and they were getting ready to sleep. Jinora had left about fifteen minutes ago.

"Well, that's where her home is now," Pema said, and he scoffed, stroking his greying beard.

"She's not thinking straight, and she's going to get herself killed, and—"

"Of course she's not thinking straight," said Pema, resting a hand on his shoulder. "She's in love."

"She's delusional—"

"No, she's not. Your know our daughter. And you know she loves him. Even worse, you know he loves her. And that scares you." Pema placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I know he's not who we would have picked for our baby. But we have to let her make her own choices."

"Even if that gets her killed?" His voice was quiet.

"If we don't try to understand, we could lose her forever anyway. You saw how she was this afternoon. How she only stayed because he convinced her to." Pema managed a smile. "At least he's trying to keep our family from fracturing over this."

"The least he can do," Tenzin mumbled.

"Please try? I don't want to have to wait three more months to see her."

Tenzin sighed dejectedly. "Fine. But if anything happens to her—if that boy can't protect her as well as he thinks—then I'm helping the sheriff to lock him up for good, personally."

Pema rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, and turning his face towards her. "Then let's all hope he can protect her as well as he wants."

"I'll certainly pray for it," Tenzin muttered, but softened when his wife kissed his cheek.

If anything happened to his little girl… he'd never forgive himself, or that damn blasted boy.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jinora thought Kai was already asleep, tucked under the covers of their bed in the Gaoling safehouse, when she heard him say, "I'm sorry."

She pushed herself up slightly, looking into his face. "For what, baby?"

"I'm sorry I screwed things up so badly at—"

"Stop." Jinora kissed him gently. "There was no winning, and you...dealt with all of that better than most people I know ever could." She stroked his cheek, feeling his stubble beneath her palm. "You might need a shave, though, baby."

It coaxed a smile out of him. "I thought you wanted me to grow a beard. Thought it would make me look ruggedly handsome?"

"You're handsome no matter what. I thought you knew that."

"Nice to hear it from you."

Jinora smiled fondly. "You'll always be handsome to me, baby."

"And you'll always be beautiful to me." He placed his hand over hers, stroking it gently. "I wish I could guarantee that we'd have decades and decades together."

"It's okay. I already told you. No matter how long we have, it's alright, as long as we spend it together."

He melted into her with a smile. "Mm. So do you want me to shave, baby?" He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Maybe for now," she mused. "I think a beard or anything would make you look too old and dangerous… although I do like being with a dangerous man, for now I just like the stubble."

"Stubble it is, then."

She pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "And Kai? Don't let my father scare you."

"It's not him. It's...he really doesn't want me to be with you."

"Well, good thing he doesn't control who I get to be with."

Kai raised his head to look at her. "But he does make some good points, baby," Kai cupped one side of her face. "As soon as I can, I'll go straight for you. Make myself an honest man. I promise."

"You don't have to."

"I know. I want to. I wanna give you a settled life free of guns. Ain't nothing wrong with that, is there? I just need more time, more money. A few years maybe, so we can put a payment down on a house is all."

Jinora felt herself tear up. "You want a house with me, baby?"

"Of course I do," said Kai with a slight smile. "Where else am I supposed to marry ya and raise all our kids?"

A tear leaked out, and she laughed despite herself. "You wanna marry me?"

"Is...is that okay?"

She kissed him firmly, unable to keep from smiling against his mouth. "That's more than okay."

"And you're okay with kids?"

"As long as they're yours."

"Good, I was hoping on that, too," Kai teased, and Jinora laughed again. "But not for a little while now, though." He wrapped his arms tight around her waist. "I want you all to myself first, an' we can keep practicing on how to make a baby. Need lots of practice."

"Yes we do," Jinora grinned, smiling when he kissed her again. He went to deepen it when she pulled away. "But tonight we need sleep, first baby. It's been a long day."

Kai paused, and then kissed her cheek. They weren't many days they didn't have sex, but neither of them minded when that was the case because one (or both) of them was too tired for it. "Alright baby." He settled beside her, and wrapped his arms around her again when she curled into him. "Sleep tight, Jin."

"Sweet dreams, baby."

###

A full kitchen was a luxury these days, especially when they usually stayed in remodeled barns that could barely fit a fridge. But with an oven and stove, Jinora figured she could take advantage of their current good fortune, at least to make a good impression on Kai's parents.

"You know they'll love you no matter what, right babe?" Kai asked as he helped her knead the dough.

"I appreciate that, but you were so good to my family that I just...wanna do the same for yours, in my own way."

"Babe, I said hello, nearly got into a fight with your father, and then kept my mouth shut, more or less. My mother will be ready to adopt you even if you weren't bringing cookies, and both my parents are very eager for grandchildren."

Jinora smiled. "I still wanna let them know I'm just as happy to meet them, I guess."

Kai chuckled softly. "If you really want to. And I'm sure the boys wouldn't object if we made them extra."

"We're spoiling them, between these and my mother's sweet buns," Jinora said with a soft laugh.

"Mm, well it does make Ryu say you're the best thing to ever happen to him," Kai said with a grin, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and getting more sticky pieces of dough on her small apron. "Which I should be saying. Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"Yes, but you know I don't mind hearing it more often."

He buried his face in her shoulder. "I love you, then."

She leaned into him. "I love you too, baby." The oven beeped, and she reluctantly pulled away. "Come on, let's get these into the oven."

"Fifteen minutes?" Kai checked, and Jinora nodded once she had put the cookies in the oven. "Gee, I wonder how we'll pass the time…" He started slowly sliding his hand down towards her crotch, once he had wiped it clean on her apron.

"If these burn, it's all your fault," Jinora said, not pulling away this time. Kai grinned, kissing the crook of her neck as he slipped his hand underneath the band of her skirt, underneath her panties till she was grasping and rocking onto his hand with quiet moans.

Good thing Skoochy and Ryu were out for the day on a date of their own.

They were leaning against the end of the dining table, Jinora falling apart in his lap when the oven went off, and Kai pushed his fingers in deeper, harder, until she climaxed. He set her down on the chair before quickly washing his hands and taking the cookies out.

"Only one got a bit burned," he said, and she looked up with flushed cheeks as she came down from her high.

"Damn you," she said, smiling breathlessly.

Kai set the cookies down on the counter to let them cool. "Yung likes the slightly burned ones, anyway, but we just won't tell 'im how they got that way, now will we, baby?"

She laughed, extending her arms towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers. "Take me up to our bedroom and finish what you started, then," she murmured.

"Gladly."

Kai scooped her up in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her thighs around his hips, kissing his broad shoulders as he carried her upstairs. He opened the door to their bedroom with one hand, then closed it shut with his foot, before throwing her onto the bed, and himself on top of her. Their lips met in a collision of fervor and wanting, her fingers latching onto the collar of his shirt, before she started undoing the buttons below it.

Jinora pushed his shirt off his shoulders before reaching for his pants, first palming the bulge at the front of them and giving it a squeeze. "Mm, you're so hard for me baby," she grinned against his mouth. He bit down gently on her bottom lip, his hips jerking into her hand. She giggled against his mouth, before undoing the buckle of his pants and shoving them down to his mid-thigh. His cock was hot and throbbing against her inner thigh, and she moaned quietly.

Kai pressed his smirk to her cheek. "How badly do you want me, baby? How badly do you want my cock?"

Jinora stroked her fingers over the back of his neck. "Don't you already know, baby?" she murmured. "Haven't you already felt how tight and wet I am?"

"Mm, are you still that tight?" He slipped his fingers between her legs again.

Jinora knew she was dripping for him, and kept her eyes locked on his as he gave her entrance a languid stroke with one finger. "I'm burning for you baby. Aching."

He tugged her panties all the way down, then rubbed his length along her entrance, coating himself in her wet heat. Kai watched as she moaned, her hips writhing against his, trying desperately to create friction. She whined, quieting when he took her face in his hands with a sly grin.

"I'll give you what you need, baby," he promised, watching her as he slid into her, until he was buried up to the base. Jinora moaned in relief, clutching at his shoulder blades as he began to thrust into her.

"Yes—right there—" Her thighs tightened around his hips, pulling him in deeper. He kissed her deeply, tugging the sleeves of her dress down. He peeled the material down off her torso, revealing a lacy black bra underneath.

"Mm." He pressed kisses to the swell of her breasts, above the black cups of her bra. "My favourite, baby."

Jinora smiled, moaning softly as she dragged a hand through his hair. "I know baby. Why else would I still be wearing it? 'Course, you could always change that." Her smile grew as he tugged the straps of her bra down, then peels down the soft, lacy cups. He cupped her bare breasts with his hands, and she hummed softly. "Mm, that's it."

He squeezed her breasts as he continued to thrust into her, their lips colliding in a passionate mess of teeth and tongue and desperate mouths. She clawed at his back, feeling his muscles shift beneath her palm as he made love to her, his body rough and warm and deliciously solid on hers.

She only broke away from his mouth when she came with a hoarse cry, her nails digging into his back and her body melting into his. He buried his face in her neck and held her close, his breath hot on her skin. "That's it baby," he murmured, his voice rough. He thrusted a few more times before spilling into her, his high coming on the tail end of hers. Even when they stopped moving, their mouths remained locked in a slow, passionate kiss.

"I love you," she breathed, and he inhaled it, like the sweetest oxygen he'd ever tasted.

"I love you too Jin," he murmured, his lips brushing hers, and slowly pulled away. "We should probably get dressed, baby."

"No," she whined, pouting. "Give me a reason why."

"So I can have the fun of undressing you again later tonight?" he tried. "Or at least, I should get some pants on and wait for Skoochy and Ryu to come back home. You know what Skooch is like, always getting into trouble."

In this case, trouble being a number of things, but usually fistfights.

"Fine," Jinora said, managing a small smile. "Bring me some chocolate?"

"Only because I love you so much," he teased, giving her another soft kiss. "And then I'll lick the taste right off your lips afterwards."

"Mm, just how we both like it." Jinora watched him get up, pulling on his pants before sending another smile her way.

"Be right back, baby," he said, and then he left, and Jinora rested her head back on the pillows, sighing softly.

Sometimes it was almost overwhelming, how much she loved him, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

###

Jinora had never cared enough about a boy to find herself standing at his parents' doorstep with or without a basket of cookies in her hand, and she hadn't ever expected herself to care that much. And yet, here she was, the nervous energy only just kept at bay by Kai's presence, by his hand on the small of her back.

"You know how happy they're gonna be once they meet you and see how great you are?" he kept saying, almost excited rather than nervous. "Breathe, baby. They're gonna love you almost as much as I do." He pressed a series of kisses to her cheek to make her giggle.

"Okay, okay, I'll believe you!" she laughed, giggling more when he tickled her side. "Alright. I'll knock on the door."

"That's my girl," he said, and Jinora rapped on the door three times.

It was opened almost immediately by a pretty woman with her curly hair up in a messy ponytail, and it struck Jinora how much she resembled Kai. Though her features were much softer, it was clear that Kai had taken almost everything from his mother.

The woman's green eyes lit up and she hugged Kai, before looking at Jinora and exclaiming, "You must be that girl he writes so much about!" and pulling her in for a hug as well. Jinora almost laughed, managing to hug her back before she ushered them inside.

"What are you both doing out—Oh!" Ming glanced at the basket in Jinora's hand. "Did you make these, sweetheart?"

"Kai helped," Jinora said, and Ming smiled proudly at her son.

"That's my boy," she said, ruffling his hair. She was already nearly a head shorter than him, and Jinora swore she saw Kai bend down slightly so his mother could reach.

"Ma," he mock-whined, unable to look truly annoyed.

"You get those curls from me," said Ming, wagging a finger at him.

"Where's Yung?" Kai asked.

"Upstairs, fixing a rocking chair for Mrs. Wan. I'm surprised he's still at all these odd jobs, with his back."

"So I shouldn't surprise him?" Kai asked sheepishly.

"Just do it gently," Ming said with a smile.

It turned out Kai wouldn't get the opportunity, as he went to head upstairs to the second floor tenant of his parents' small apartment building, Yung met him halfway. He pulled Kai into a tight hug, even lifting him off the floor a little, in spite of Kai's protests of, "Yung! Your back!"

"I may be old but I'm not too old to lift my boy!"

"Yung," Kai tried to object, but he was too busy laughing, even as Yung set him back down. He hugged his stepfather tightly, before pulling away excitedly. "C'mon, Ma's got dinner going, and I got to bring my girl home."

Yung brightened even more, if that was possible. "I finally get to meet this girl of yours?"

"She's waiting right down stairs."

Yung laughed. "I'm gonna get those grandchildren after all, then."

"Yung!"

"I'm not saying I need 'em tomorrow, but it's nice to have the insurance," he said.

Kai shook his head, grinning, as he followed Yung back to the kitchen. Jinora perked up when she caught sight of his stepfather, a pudgy man with a goatee and a twinkle in his soft brown eyes.

"Hello," she said politely, sticking out her hand. "Kai's told me all about you, sir."

"Hopefully good things," Yung said with a glance at Kai, giving her hand a hearty shake "and it's just Yung. I've heard a lot of good things about you, Miss Jinora."

"She was very thoughtful and brought us some homemade cookies. Your favourite, too," Ming piped up.

"I burnt 'em a little," Jinora added meekly.

"Good. That's how I like 'em," Yung said, and Kai gave her a quicksilver grin. "Now, let's all sit around and talk. We got a lot of catching up to do."

Kai took Jinora's hand. "Yeah. We do."

###

"You really love that girl, don't you?"

Kai and Yung were out on the back porch having a smoke, and watching the sunset. Kai didn't know what the girls were up to, maybe looking at embarrassing baby photos of him, but it was nice to have a little time alone with his dad. Time to be grateful that his father was far more accepting than Jinora's, through no fault of her own.

"I do," Kai said, a soft smile on his face. "Yung… Dad, how did you propose to Ma?"

Yung had a small, wistful smile on his face. "It wasn't anything fancy, but I tried to be romantic. We were sittin' in the garden, back when we had one. Talking about how much we loved you and your sister. The ring felt so heavy and so light all at once in my pocket, and I wanted to keep listening to her talk, but then I'd never get the question out. So I just did it plain and simple; got down on one knee, when she was in the middle of a sentence, and asked her if she'd do me the honour of spending the rest of her life with me."

"She said yes?"

"She started crying at first, actually. I was so worried I did something wrong," Yung chuckled. "But then she smiled so wide, and kept nodding, 'cause she couldn't get the actual word out on account of she was smiling so much. When we got back home, she kept telling me how excited she was to tell you and Kuvira that they were getting a new daddy."

"You're the only real father I've ever known," said Kai fondly. "I still can't believe you wrote new father vows for me and Kuvira."

"Seemed like the right thing to do. Y'know I still remember all of them?"

"'Course I do. How'd you keep 'em all for so long otherwise?"

Yung chuckled. "You're a smart kid. That girl of yours is smart, too. You're good for each other."

Kai's smile faded. "Her father doesn't think so."

Yung placed a hand on his shoulder. "Being a parent is hard, 'specially when your kid's in love."

"You don't seem to be takin' it hard."

"No, but… it's hard, realizing your kid's growing up. Especially since Jinora's their first kid. And… well… let's admit, you are rough around the edges."

"If by 'rough around the edges' you mean 'crook'."

"You're still a good man, Kai. Even if you don't see it in yourself yet. And her father will one day, too."

They were both silent for a moment, the only sounds their puffs of breath as they smoked, before Kai said, "I think I wanna...stop all this, one day." He glanced at his stepfather nervously. "Robbin' and stealin'. I know you kept tellin' me to stop, and I didn't listen, and—and I don't know if she'd want to leave, or stay—I might have to do time if I stay—" His voice faltered when he saw Yung's expression. "Yung?"

"You really are in love, kid," he said with a tiny smile. "I'm glad you found a reason to start clean, and to face the consequences of your actions, but…" He chuckled softly. "I'm a selfish man who doesn't want his boy in jail."

"I don't wanna go, either," Kai said. "But I also don't wanna be too far from you and Ma, or to make Jinora stay far from her family…" He sighed. "Took me long enough to start even thinkin' 'bout going straight, huh?"

"Better late than never, kid. They can't give you more than a few years for theft, anyway, an' looking at that girl, I know she'd wait for you."

Kai threw down his cigarette and stamped it out. "I don't know if wanna make her wait though. I don't know if I could stand being apart from her for that long."

"Then go away for a few years. Make the authorities think you're missing. They'll get busy with some new threat, and you can come back. Maybe you can take Jinora's name, and settle down nearby."

"Maybe." He gave his stepfather a tiny grin. "You may not be wrong about gettin' those grandkids one day, after all." He looked out at the horizon line. "If she wants 'em, anyway. I think she does; we've talked about it a little bit."

"Your Ma and I will be right here for both of you whenever you need, it, too, you know that?"

Kai's smile grew. "I know."

"Kai?"

He turned and saw Jinora and Ming in the doorway, the former having been the one to speak. They looked almost nothing alike, but had the same softness in their eyes, and something frayed and doubtful in him melted.

"Yeah?"

"We should probably be going," said Jinora almost meekly. "If we want to get on the road before the streetlamps come on."

On dark, moonlit night drives, sometimes Kai felt like he could barely see the road if not for his headlights. Even then, it wasn't his favourite time to be driving, nor would he ever make her take his place.

"You're welcome to stay the night," Ming offered.

"Nah." Kai took Jinora's hand and laced their fingers together. "She's right. We should really be going. Skoochy and Ryu are waiting for us back at the safehouse."

Ming chuckled. "Those boys. Give them our love, will you? And our thanks?"

"'Course, Ma. They miss your cooking almost as much as they miss you." Kai pecked his mother on the cheek, giving both his parents one last hug, before Ming gave them a basket of leftovers to bring home. Ming hugged Jinora, before the two lovers walked back to their car and got in, the basket carefully stowed away on the back floor.

"See?" Kai said, as they pulled out of the dirt driveway, leaning over to kiss Jinora's cheek once they were on the road. "Told ya they'd love you."

"And I love them just as much." His mouth caught the upturned curve of hers. She leaned against his shoulder, sighing softly. "You were right, baby. They really are lovely. But you know, your mother told me some rather funny stories about you as a boy…"

Kai groaned in mock, and maybe a little real, embarrassment, and Jinora laughed. "What'd she tell you?"

"Did you really go running stark naked through poor old Mrs. Wan's cabbage patch?"

"My towel fell off!" he said, and Jinora laughed harder. "I wouldn't have been in that cabbage patch anyway if her cat hadn't been chasing me, and it was practically a dare from Skoochy anyway."

"Hmm." She grinned cheekily. "Excuses, excuses."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "You're lucky I love you, baby."

"Mm." Her smile softened as she pressed it to his cheek. "Yes. I am."


End file.
